I love you, I want you, I need you
by Fellfie
Summary: Wie Vegeta und Freezer zusammenfinden... kein rape, aber YAOI Beendet
1. Default Chapter

Titel: I love you, I want you, I need you! Autor: Fellfie Teil: 1/9 E-mail: Fellfie@gmx.net Pairing: Vegeta x Freezer Warnung: YAOI, AU, Lemon( aber erst später), violence(?), Widmung: Federvieh, weil sie mich so toll unterstützt hat und tolle Vegi- Goti- Fics schreibt und Frieza's Girl, weil sie die schönsten Freezer- Storys schreibt Disclaimer: Leider gehört keiner mir und deshalb darf ich hiermit auch keine Kohle scheffeln Anmerkungen: Freezer ist auf der letzten Stufe, die Erde existiert nicht. Ich verwende zwar Szenen, die in DBZ dargestellt sind, habe sie aber abgewandelt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--- Deine Trauer habe ich zu lang gespürt. Und dein kalter Starrsinn lässt mich nicht zu dir. Deine Zweifel töten deine Fantasie. Wo ist deine Neugier? Was lässt du geschehen?  
  
Es könnt' ein Anfang sein- wenn du dich traust. Es könnte Liebe sein, doch du wachst niemals auf.  
  
Deine Augen schauen nur noch müd' und leer. Fremd für dich die Hoffnung, fern für dich ein Freund. Deine Seele findet keine Worte mehr. Niemand, der dir raushilft, du musst selber gehn.  
  
Es könnt' ein Anfang sein- wenn du dich traust. Es könnte Liebe sein, doch du wachst niemals auf. ---  
  
  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Freezer hielt das kleine Saiyajinbaby vorsichtig mit beiden Händen in die Höhe. Eine Hand am Hintern des Kindes, die andere stützend in dessen Nacken. Er war mit dem Kleinen allein im Zimmer. Die anderen hatten auf seinen Befehl hin den Raum verlassen. Er betrachtete den Jungen aufmerksam. Nun, der Prinz der Saiyajins war vielleicht kleiner als es Kinder dieser Rasse normalerweise waren, aber er war ja auch erst vier Tage alt. Er würde schon noch wachsen! Sein Babygesicht war glatt und straff und nicht so zerknautscht wie es Babys anderer Rassen manchmal waren. Seine tiefschwarzen, unergründlichen Augen sahen Freezer einen Moment prüfend an, dann begann das Baby mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und quietschte vergnügt. Es war dieses offene Lachen, das Freezer sofort in den Bann des Saiyajin no Ouji zog. Er drückte das Kind sanft an sich und der kleine Prinz lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Freezers Brust und lauschte dem regelmäßigem Herzschlag. Freezers Blick schweifte über die weiche, bronzene Haut des Babys, die sich deutlich von seiner weißen abhob. Dabei streifte er den kleinen Schnitt am Oberarm des Prinzen. Die Taufe bei Saiyajins bestand darin, dass den Kindern von den Eltern eine Narbe am Oberarm zugefügt wurde. Die meisten schrien laut auf und wollten sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Vegeta war keiner von diesen Schreihälsen, die Freezer so hasste. Der Kleine war zwar zusammengezuckt als sich die Klinge in sein empfindliches Fleisch schnitt, aber er hatte keinen Muckser von sich gegeben, nur eine einzelne Schmerzens-träne war über seine Wange gekullert. Vegeta no Ou wäre vor Stolz darüber beinahe geplatzt. 'Ja, du bist schon etwas ganz besonderes, mein Kleiner. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich in meine Armee aufnehmen zu können. Du wirst einmal ein großer Krieger', dachte Freezer und freute sich schon auf die Zukunft. Natürlich war Freezer als Herr des halben Universums zu der Taufe des Thronfolgers eingeladen worden. Dem Minikrieger schien die Zukunft jedoch völlig schnuppe zu sein. Er war auf Freezers Arm eingeschlafen. Sein Schwanz hatte sich dabei um den Arm von Freezer gewickelt und als Freezer die Ohren spitzte konnte er hören, dass der Prinz leise schnurrte. Der sonst so harte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand für einen Augen- blick und machte einem Lächeln Platz. Er legte den kleinen Thronfolger zurück in seine Wiege, löste behutsam den Schwanz von seinem Arm und richtete sich wieder auf. Er betrachtete das friedliche Gesicht des schlafenden Prinzen noch eine Weile bevor er sich abwandte und zur Tür hinausging um mit den Seinen auf das Raumschiff zurückzukehren. Hier gab es für ihn nichts mehr zu tun. Er würde in ein paar Jahren wieder vorbei schauen, um zu sehen, was für Fortschritte der Prinz gemacht hatte.  
  
Zehn Jahre später...  
  
Der König von Vegeta-sei wollte ihm also den Prinzen vorenthalten?! War Vegeta no Ou den wirklich so naiv, dass er glaubte, dass er, er Freezer, der Herrscher über das ganze Universum (ja, inzwischen beherrscht er ungefähr 90% des Universums --_^), nicht bemerken würde, wie drei Raumkapseln den Plane-ten verließen?! Freezer sah aus dem Fenster seines Raumschiffes und grinste diabolisch. Wie dumm musste man eigentlich sein, um ihn hintergehen zu wollen?! Und um seine grenzenlose Dummheit noch einmal zu unterstreichen hatte der König der Saiyajins auch noch eine Rebellion angezettelt. Sicher war dieses Volk stark, doch sie konnten es nicht mit Freezers Armee aufnehmen, deren Krieger aus den verschiedensten Teilen des Universums kamen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein blutverschmierter Soldat stolperte herein "Meister Freezer..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Zarbron, der sich ebenfalls im Raum aufhielt, schlug ihn zu Boden. "Auf die Knie, wenn du mit unserem Meister sprichst!" Der Soldat röchelte und kämpfte sich mühsam wieder hoch auf die Knie. "D- die Ginyu-Force", stotterte er. "Sie-sie wur...wurde besiegt!" "Was?!" Freezer fuhr mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck herum. Der Soldat hatte beim Klang der zornigen Stimme panisch aufgeschrien und war bis an die Wand zurückgewichen, gegen die er sich jetzt ängstlich zitternd presste. Freezer ging langsam auf den Soldaten zu. Er kniff drohend die Augen zusammen. "Was hast du gesagt?" Der Soldat schien mit der Wand verschmelzen zu wollen. "I-i-ich habe gesagt, dass d-die Ginyu-Force von einem Krieger besiegt wurde." "Von einem Krieger? Von einem einzigen?!", schrie Freezer zornig. "Ja." Die Stimme des Soldaten klang, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Angewidert verzog Freezer das Gesicht. "Memme!" Er deutete mit dem Zeige- finger auf das zitternde Häufchen Elend vor sich und im nächsten Augenblick schrie der Soldat auf und explodierte. 'Tja, sieht fast so aus, als müsste ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen.' In der Zwischenzeit war ein weiterer Untergebener Freezers hereingekommen und hatte Zarbon etwas ins Ohr geflüstert und war dann schleunigst aus dem Raum geflüchtet, um nicht Zeuge von Freezers Reaktion werden zu müssen. "Meister, mich erreichte soeben die Kunde, dass der König von Vegeta-sei mit einigen seiner Krieger in das Raumschiff eingedrungen und auf dem Weg hierher ist." "Lass ihn nur kommen, diesen Narren. Es wird sein letzter Kampf sein", versprach Freezer düster. Zarborn nickte. Freezer trat wieder an das große Fenster des Raumschiffes und blickte in das unendlich Weltall hinaus. 'Mein', dachte er dabei. 'Das alles gehört mir.' Und er würde es sich nicht wieder nehmen lassen; schon gar nicht von einem Saiyajin! Die Tür öffnete sich und Freezer vernahm die Stimme von Vegeta Ou, der eine heroische Rede schwang. Freezer hörte gar nicht zu sondern bewegte nur ge- langweilt seinen Schwanz. Als er annahm, dass der Saiyajin no Ou fertig war, drehte er sich um und grinste höhnisch: "Sieh an. Der König der Idioten gibt sich die Ehre." Vegeta no Ou starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene. Die Saiyajins hinter ihm sogen bei diesen Worten scharf die Luft ein. "Nun komm schon, greif mich an", fuhr Freezer fort. "Beende dein armseliges Leben würdevoll!" König Vegeta sprang mit einem wütenden Schrei und zum Schlag erhobener Faust auf seinen verhassten Feind zu: "Du elendes Reptil!" Freezer wartete seelenruhig ab, bis der König nahe genug war und wehrte ihn mit einem Schlag ab, der so beiläufig aussah, als würde er eine lästige Fliege ver- treiben. Es gab ein trockenes Knacken und der König sank mit gebrochenem Genick zu Boden. Die anderen Saiyajins keuchten entsetzt auf. "Aber, aber, mein Lieber", sagte Freezer leichthin. "Ich bin doch kein Reptil!" Er wandte sich der verbliebenen Truppe zu. "Wisst ihr, warum Saiyajins so eine geringe Lebenserwartung haben? Sie sind zu aggressiv und leiden unter chro-nischer Selbstüberschätzung." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte kurz auf den toten König, deutete dann ohne hinzusehen mit dem Zeigefinger auf das kleine Grüppchen, dass fassungslos in der Tür stand und ihnen widerfuhr dasselbe Schicksal wie kurz zuvor Freezers Soldaten. Freezer winkte Zarborn heran. "Mach die Schweinerei hier weg", meinte er auf den Leichnam des Königs deutend. "Und fang mir den Prinzen ein! Ihn und seine zwei Kindermädchen will ich heil und unversehrt, klar?!" Zarborn machte sich sofort daran, die ihm aufgetragenen Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Freezer verließ das Raumschiff, um das sich einige Dutzend Saiyajinkrieger geschart hatten. Kaum ließ er sich draußen blicken, forderte der Krieger ganz vorne ihn auch schon heraus. 'Armer Irrer', dachte Freezer und seufzte. Es war immer dasselbe mit diesen Saiyjins! Er konzentrierte seine Energie und verwandelte den Planeten und alle, die sich darauf befanden, zu kosmischem Staub. Die Krieger wurden ebenfalls vernichtet. Freezer lächelte zufrieden. 


	2. Chapter2

Titel: I love you, I want you, I need you! Autor: Fellfie Teil: 2/9  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Diesen Blick würde er wohl nie wieder vergessen. Diesen Blick aus den unergründlichen, schwarzen Saiyajinaugen, der sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte. Dieser trotzige, stolze Blick des jungen Prinzen. Freezers Leute hatten den Kleinen und die beiden Saiyajins, die ihn begleiteten, zwei Monate kreuz und quer durch das Universum gejagt. Freezer hatte mehr als einen Wutanfall über die Unfähigkeit seiner Untergebenen bekommen. Es war ja wohl nicht so schwer ein Kind und zwei Trottel zu stellen! Freezer kannte die beiden, denen der König das Leben seines Sohnes anvertraut hatte. Nappa, seines Zeichens ein völliger Schwachmat, stumpfsinnig und zum Kämpfen abgerichtet, allerdings auch dumm genug sich von einem Kind Be-fehle erteilen zu lassen und Radditzu, ein wenig älter als der Prinz- sechszehn wenn Freezer sich nicht irrte-, nicht ganz so stark wie Nappa, aber entschieden klüger- wenn auch weit davon entfernt intelligent zu sein- und ziemlich kinderlieb. Das ideale Kindermädchen. Nun, ganz so dumm war Vegeta Ou wohl doch nicht gewesen. Als die drei hereingebracht wurden, war der Prinz zehn Schritte von Freezer entfernt stehengeblieben und musterte ihn mit kühler Neugierde. Seine Begleiter bauten sich schützend vor ihm auf. Freezer schüttelte den Kopf. "Seid nicht albern! Ihr könntet es sowieso nicht mit mir aufnehmen! Geht zur Seite!" Die beiden Saiyajins rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. Freezer runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und dachte gerade darüber nach wie er sie aus dem Weg räumen würde, als der Prinz befahl: "Geht aus dem Weg!" Seine beiden Begleiter sahen sich unsicher an und traten dann langsam zur Seite. "Sehr klug, kleiner Prinz. Wenn deine beiden...", Freezer überlegte wie er sie wohl nennen sollte ohne dem kleinen Vegeta zu nahe zu treten, "...Krieger überleben sollen, dann solltet ihr mir gehorchen." "Ich ordne mich niemandem unter!" Eine klare Ansage! Freezer lauschte dem Klang der kindlichen Stimme und empfand ihn als sehr angenehm. "Nun, ich denke, dass wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen", meinte Freezer diplomatisch. Er liebte den Stolz des Prinzen vom ersten Moment an und er wollte ihn nicht brechen. Vegeta sollte sich freiwillig unterordnen. "Vielleicht fangen wir damit an, dass du mich Meister nennst, du darfst auch Herr sagen, wenn es dir besser gefällt." "Ich werde dich niemals Meister nennen und Herr schon gar nicht!" "Rotzlöffel", zischte Zarbon, wurde aber durch einen Blick seines Meisters zum Schweigen gebracht. Freezer betrachtete den Saiyajin no Ouji eine Weile schweigend. Für seine zehn Jahre und vor allem für seine Rasse war er immer noch recht klein. Er ging Freezer gerade einmal bis zum Bauch. Wenn er so groß werden wollte wie Nappa oder Radditzu, hatte er noch ein ganz schönes Stück vor sich. Vielleicht würde der Wachstumsschub mit Beginn der Pubertät einsetzen. "Zarbon wir Euch dann Euer Quartier zeigen. Während der Eingewöhnungsphase dürft ihr Euch eins teilen." Das war zumindest etwas. Vegeta fand es tröstlich, dass er nicht von den anderen getrennt wurde. "Brauchst ihr noch etwas?" Und als hätte Vegetas Magen auf diese Frage gewartet, knurrte er prompt laut. Der Prinz errötete. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Freezers Lippen, das niemand bemerkte. "Das dachte ich mir schon. Folgt mir." Das Grüppchen ging einen langen Gang entlang und als sie in einen anderen Raum eintraten, breitete sich vor ihnen ein wahrhaft fürstliches Mahl aus. "Ein Festessen wie es Königen gebührt", bemerkte Zarbon mit einem spöttischen Unterton und einem Blick auf den kleinen Saiyajin. "Ich bin kein König", antwortete dieser. "Ich bin nur ein Prinz. Ein Prinz ohne Volk und ohne Planeten." Als er die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tisch erblickte, leuchteten seine Augen hungrig auf. Freezer staunte über die Reife, die aus seinen Worten sprach. "Bedient euch", sagte er und kaum hatte er ausgesprochen stürzten sich die ausgehungerten Saiyajins auf das Essen. Zarbon verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Irgendjemand sollte ihnen Manieren beibringen." "Mein Herren, bitte! Es ist genug für alle da. Gerade von einen Prinzen sollte man Essmanieren erwarten dürfen." Vegeta blickte schuldbewusst auf, rutschte vom Tisch auf den Stuhl zurück und begann vernünftig zu essen. Er versuchte es zumindest. Es dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde ehe sich die beiden erwachsenen Krieger zurücklehnten und sich satt die Bäuche rieben. Zarbon begleitete die beiden auf Freezers Befehl hin in das Quartier. Der Prinz, der etwas langsamer und gesitteter gegessen hatte, schien immer noch nicht satt zu sein. Freezer beobachtete ihn eine Weile und bewegte dabei sachte den Schwanz. "Ischwasch?", nuschelte Vegeta nach einem gereizten Blick in Freezers Richtung undeutlich mit vollem Mund. War er ein Zootier, das man einfach anstarren konnte?! "Wie haben es Nappa und Radditzu geschafft, ihren Verfolgern immer wieder zu entkommen?" Vegeta begann eine Erklärung, doch er aß dabei weiter und Freezer verstand kein Wort. "Moment", unterbrach er den Minikrieger. "Nimm noch einen Haps. Ab 200 Gramm spricht es sich leichter", meinte er sarkastisch. Der schwarzhaarige Prinz sah ihn an als zweifle er an seinem Verstand, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und biss noch einmal von der Dinosaurierkeule ab, die er in der Hand hielt. Er versuchte erneut zu sprechen, war aber zu beschäftigt mit vollen Backen zu kauen um ein ordentliches Wort herauszubringen. Freezer griff sich an den Kopf und seufzte. Saiyajins! "Was ich gesagt habe, war ironisch gemeint." Als er sah, dass der Saiyajin mit Ironie nichts anfangen konnte, erklärte er: "Ich habe das Gegenteil von dem gesagt, dass ich meinte. Eigentlich solltest du erst aufkauen und runterschlucken bevor du sprichst." Der Prinz schluckte hörbar. Das Essen war wohl noch nicht genügend zerkaut gewesen. "Dann musst du das auch sagen!", beschwerte er sich. "Schon gut, schon gut. Wie habt ihr drei es nun geschafft zu entwischen?" "Naja, deine Leute sind nicht unbedingt die klügsten..." Er ließ den Satz absichtlich in der Luft hängen, um seinen Gegenüber zu provozieren. "Nappa und Radditzu auch nicht", meinte Freezer trocken. "Aber auch sie sind klug genug um Befehle zu befolgen." Freezer brauchte einen Moment um die Information zu verdauen. "Willst du damit sagen, dass du..." "Natürlich war ich es, der die Verfolger abschüttelte", fiel Vegeta ihm ins Wort, in einem Ton als müsse er ein begriffsstutziges Kind belehren. "Ich bitte dich! Nappa und Radditzu sind nicht einmal klug genug um in eine Raumkapsel ein- und auszusteigen ohne sich eine Beule zu holen!" Nanu, ein intelligenter Saiyajin?! Und er verfügte sogar über ein Art Humor! Erstaunlich! Der Prinz wischte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund und die Hände ab und stand dann auf. "Ich möchte jetzt zu den anderen beiden!"  
  
Drei Tage später streifte Freezer durch das Raumschiff. Seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass es tiefste Nacht war, doch er fand keine Ruhe. Er bewegte sich durch die abgelegeneren, unteren Teile des riesigen Raumschiffs, wo sich selten jemand blicken ließ. Hier wurden Kisten gelagert. Einige waren leer, andere mit Rüstungen, Ersatzteilen für das Schiff, langhaltbaren Lebensmitteln oder ähnlichen Dingen gefüllt. Plötzlich verhielt er mitten im Schritt. Seine scharfen Ohren hatten das Geräusch leiser Stimmen vernommen. Lautlos und neugierig schlich er sich näher. Als er vorsichtig um die Ecke spickte, erblickte er den Prinzen und Radditzu, die auf einer der unzähligen Kisten saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Freezer wich weiter in den Schatten zurück und beobachtete sie. Radditzu saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und der Prinz ihm gegenüber sah ernst aus dem kleinen Bullauge. Sein flauschiger Schwanz wedelte gedankenverloren hin und her. Sein Gesicht lag zum größten Teil im Schatten und wurde nur schwach vom Licht der Sterne beleuchtet. "Dann ist es also wahr, dass Vater tot ist?", wollte er mit seiner wohlklingenden Kinderstimme wissen. "Ich fürchte ja, mein Prinz. Zarbon sagte mir, dass Freezer ihn mit einem einzigen, beiläufigen Schlag tötete." "Ist er denn so entsetzlich stark?", fragte der Prinz mit einer kindlichen Unschuld, die Freezers kaltes Herz tief berührte. Freezer konnte nicht verstehen, was Radditzu daraufhin murmelte, aber er hörte den jüngeren Saiyajin wütend ausrufen: "Irgendwann ist er dran! Ich werde meinen Vater rächen. Ich werde bis zum Umfallen trainieren und dann schaffe ich es! Bestimmt!" "Daran zweifle ich keine Sekunde, mein Prinz. Wollen wir jetzt schlafen gehen?" "Aber Nappa schnarcht so furchtbar laut", quengelte der kleine Krieger. "Dann wecken wir ihn." "Das haben wir doch schon versucht! Wenn Nappa schläft, dann schläft er!" "Dann legt Euren Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Wenn ihr eingeschlafen seid, trage ich Euch in unser Quartier. Ihr habt einen mindestens ebenso festen Schlaf wie Nappa." Dann sprach keiner mehr, denn der kleine Prinz nahm das Angebot an, wickelte den Schwanz um seine Taille und rollte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen. Freezer schlich sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Er trat an sein Fenster und blickte hinaus ins unendliche Weltall. Er lächelte still in sich hinein. Tja, sieht so aus, als hätte es letztendlich doch jemand geschafft, sein Herz ein wenig zu erweichen. Eigentlich hatte er die beiden anderen Saiyajins beseitigen wollen, weil sie zu schwach waren. Sie konnte lange nicht mit dem Potential des Prinzen mithalten. Wenn er fleißig trainierte, würde der Kleine in wenigen Monaten besser sein als sie, aber wenn sie ihm so viel bedeuteten, dann wollte Freezer ihm seine Freunde auch nicht nehmen. 'Sonst wird sein Herz noch genauso kalt wie meins!' 


	3. Chapter3

Teil: 3/9  
  
Vegeta wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Sein Magen knurrte. Verdammt, wo sollte er denn jetzt etwas zu essen her bekommen?  
  
In der großen Küche war stets jemand, der aufpasste, dass sich niemand unbefugt etwas aus dem Kühlschrank stibitzte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber sein Hunger ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Also stand er auf und schlich durch die leeren Gänge zur Küche. Zu dieser Uhrzeit schliefen die meisten. Vielleicht war der 'Kühlschrankaufpasser' ja auch eingeschlafen!  
  
Als er sich der Küche nährte, machte leises Geschirrklappern seine Hoffnungen zunichte. Der junge Prinz blieb stehen und biss sich enttäuscht auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte keine Lust sich eine Tracht Prügel zu holen, aber sein Magen erinnerte laut und deutlich an seine Leere.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Vegeta etwas ein. Er hatte gehört, dass Freezer eine kleine Privat-küche hatte- mit einem gut gefüllten Kühlschrank, den niemand bewachte. Natürlich bestand die Gefahr Freezer über den Weg zu laufen, aber der Prinz schätzte diese Gefahr als relativ gering ein. Auch der Herrscher des Universums brauchte mal Schlaf!  
  
Freezer schreckte hoch. Was war das nur für ein wirrer Traum gewesen? Er ließ sich zurück ins Kissen sinken und dachte über den Traum nach. Er hatte ihn schon fast vergessen. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er Durst hatte. Er stand auf und ging zu seiner Privatküche.  
  
Er hörte wie die Kühlschranktür geöffnet wurde und runzelte die Stirn. Wer vergriff sich denn da an seinen Vorräten? Er öffnete die Durchgangstür einen Spalt weit und spähte in die Küche.  
  
Er sah den Prinzen der Saiyajins mit großen, glänzenden Kinderaugen am Kühlschrank stehen. Vegetas kleine Zunge fuhr hungrig über seine Lippen als er die Köstlichkeiten betrachtete.  
  
Freezer beobachtete ihn lächelnd. Sollte er sich ruhig eine Kleinigkeit nehmen. Vegeta schloss die Tür leise wieder und starrte den Kühlschrank an.  
  
'Er traut sich nicht, etwas zu nehmen. Anscheinend besitzt er weitaus mehr Anstand als ich gedacht hatte', dachte Freezer und wollte gerade in die Küche treten und seinem nächtlichen Besucher die offizielle Erlaubnis geben, sich zu bedienen, als dieser den Kühlschrank mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck packte und mit einem Ruck aus der Verankerung riss. Dann verschwanden Prinz und Kühlschrank aus der zweiten Eingangstür zur Küche.  
  
Freezer trat mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen durch die Tür und starrte die Lücke an, in der vor wenigen Sekunden noch sein Kühlschrank gestanden hatte. 'Bin mal gespannt wie er mir das erklären will'  
  
Am nächsten Morgen...  
  
Freezer saß auf seinem fliegenden Thron und sah ins Weltall hinaus. All diese Sterne da draußen funkelten ihn munter an, all diese Sterne gehörten ihm. Ihm allein! Ob er den kleinen Saiyajin rufen lassen sollte, oder ob er von alleine kam?  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
Freezer drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Vegeta und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich muss dir etwas erzählen."  
  
Nun, wenigstens war er ehrlich. "Ich höre."  
  
"Zarbon hat deinen Kühlschrank geklaut", sagte der kleine Prinz mit einem todernsten Blick.  
  
"BITTE?" Freezer erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an den Kühlschrankdieb und der sah sicher nicht aus wie Zarbon.  
  
"Zarbon hat deinen Kühlschrank geklaut", wiederholte Vegeta.  
  
"Wie-wie kommst du darauf?" Der Kleine log wirklich ohne rot zu werden.  
  
"Ich habe ihn mit dem Kühlschrank in sein Zimmer verschwinden sehen."  
  
"Ach?!"  
  
"Ich wette, er steht immer noch da und ist total leergefressen." Der Prinz drehte sich um und lief ein paar Schritte, blieb dann stehen und schaute zu Freezer zurück.  
  
Freezer folgte der Aufforderung und folgte dem Saiyajin no Ouji zu Zarbons Quartier. Und als er die Tür zu diesem öffnete, stand da wirklich mitten im Zimmer sein Kühlschrank!  
  
Davor saß ein völlig verdatterter Zarbon und starrte das Gerät fassungslos an. Freezer blickte über die Schulter zu Vegeta zurück, der draußen geblieben war und sich im Schatten verbarg. Na gut! Wenn der kleine Prinz Spielchen spielen wollte, dann sollte er seinen Willen bekommen!  
  
"Zarbon! Was machst du mit meinem Kühlschrank?", fragte er aufgebracht. "Mei-Meister! Gar nichts. Ich mache gar nichts mit ihm. Er stand einfach da als ich aufwachte", stotterte Zarbon verzweifelt. Er wusste, wie grausam die Strafen Freezers sein konnten.  
  
"Ach, hat er Beine bekommen und ist hierher gelaufen?!" Freezer trat auf seinen Untergebenen zu, packte ihn am Hals und hob ihn hoch. "Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Hör zu. Weil du mein ergebenster Diener bist, werde ich dir dieses Mal noch vergeben. Aber wehe dir, soetwas geschieht noch mal! Jetzt sorge dafür, dass mein Kühlschrank wieder dahin kommt, wo du ihn hergeholt hast!" Er ließ Zarbon los und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen stand Vegeta mit einen zufriedenen Grinsen, das er schnell unterdrückte als Freezer ihn ansah.  
  
Der Herrscher des Universums wandte sich wortlos ab. Als er alleine war, konnte er sein Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. Ganz schön clever dieser Saiyajin!  
  
Eine Woche später schlich sich Vegeta wieder in die Küche und zu seiner Überraschung, standen dort zwei weiße Kühlschränke. An einem hing ein Zettel: Damit du nicht wieder meinen Kühlschrank aus der Verankerung reißt, schenke ich dir deinen eigenen Vegeta.  
  
Der Prinz wurde hochrot als er begriff, dass er enttarnt war. Aber warum hatte Freezer ihn nicht bestraft?  
  
  
  
Der Koch rührte den großen Topf mit der Suppe um.  
  
"Was macht Ihr da?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge, der ihm seit geraumer Zeit zusah, schließlich.  
  
"Das ist die Vorsuppe für das Abendessen", erklärte der Mann.  
  
'Ach, etwa die, von der ich immer nur so ein winzig kleines Schälchen abbekomme?' fragte Vegeta in Gedanken, sprach es aber nicht laut aus, sondern starrte den Mann vor sich nur weiter an.  
  
Dem Koch riss schließlich der Geduldsfaden. "Okay, Kleiner. Was willst du?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht klein", wies ihn der Prinz zurecht.  
  
"Von mir aus. Aber was willst du?"  
  
"Ich glaube, Eure Frau liegt gerade in den Wehen", bemerkte der Saiyajin beiläufig.  
  
"WAS??? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" Der Koch verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Vegeta nahm die Suppe von der Flamme, auf der sie köchelte. Lecker!  
  
Vorsichtig trug Vegeta die kleine Tasse mit der Suppe den Gang entlang. Zarbon verließ wenige Schritte vor ihm gerade sein Zimmer. Er schien ziemlich in Eile zu sein. 'Perfektes Timing', dachte Vegeta. Plötzlich schien er zu stolpern und die Suppe aus der Tasse landete auf Zarbons Kleidung. "Mensch, du kleiner Idiot! Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hin läufst?!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Vegeta mimte den Zerknirschten auch wenn er diesem eingebildeten Schleimscheißer für diese Beleidigung am liebsten an die Gurgel gefahren wäre.  
  
"So kann ich doch nicht vor Meister Freezer erscheinen!", jammerte Zarbon.  
  
"Dann zieh dich doch um", schlug der Saiyajin vor.  
  
"Mir fehlt die Zeit, um meine Kleider in die Reinigung zu bringen", fuhr er den Prinzen an.  
  
"Dann bring ich sie für dich hin. Liegt sowieso fast auf meinem Weg", bot dieser an.  
  
"Sieht ja fast so aus, als würdest du allmählich doch lernen, wie man sich benimmt", murmelte Zarbon und verschwand kurz wieder in seinem Quartier. Als er wieder herauskam, schmiss er Vegeta die Kleidungsstücke zu und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu verlieren.  
  
Vegeta knurrte ihm wütend hinterher, konnte sich dann aber ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Freezer wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er hatte schon dreimal nach der Vorsuppe verlangt. Schließlich kam der Koch persönlich. Er wirkte mehr als nervös. Nachdem er sich mehrmals verbeugt hatte, gestand er schließlich: "Ich fürchte, heute wird es keine Suppe geben, Herr."  
  
"Was? Warum nicht?", wollte Freezer wütend wissen.  
  
"Weil jemand sie bereits gegessen hat. Nicht ein Tropfen ist mehr übrig."  
  
"Wer macht denn soetwas?"  
  
Der Koch warf einen Blick die Tafel entlang und setzte dazu an zu antworten.  
  
"Ich war das nicht!", ertönte es empört vom anderen Ende der Tafel, noch bevor irgendwelche Anschuldigungen vorgebracht worden waren. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Vegeta, der mit seinem feinen Gehör natürlich mitbekommen hatte, was der Koch gesagt hatte. Er sprang auf und deutete anklagend auf den Türkisen an Freezers Seite. "Zarbon war's!"  
  
"Spinnst du, du kleine Kröte?", schrie Zarbon sofort zurück. Freezer runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Der Saiyajin no Ouji war doch keine Kröte!  
  
"Ganz und gar nicht", meinte Vegeta triumphierend. "Ich kann es beweisen!" Er lief aus dem Raum und kam wenig später zurück. Zarbon schnappte fassungslos nach Luft, als er sah, was Vegeta da in den Händen hielt: Seine Kleider, die er eigentlich in die Reinigung hätte bringen sollen!  
  
Er präsentierte Freezer die Beweisstücke. "Hier. Suppenflecke!"  
  
Freezer besah sich die Angelegenheit genauer. "Stimmt, aber wo hast du die Kleidung her?"  
  
"Zarbon hat mir befohlen sie in die Reinigung zu bringen, aber weil ich keine Befehle entgegennehme, habe ich es nicht getan. Ich hab sie in eine Ecke geschmissen."  
  
"Du verlogene kleine Ratte!", schrie Zarbon  
  
Der Prinz kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. "Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn du nicht essen kannst."  
  
"Tja, Zarbon. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?", fragte Freezer.  
  
"Ich war es nicht! Ehrlich nicht Meister Freezer!"  
  
"Aber die Beweislage ist erdrückend", meinte ein anderer Krieger am Tisch. "Wegen dir kriegen wir jetzt keine Suppe! Wie kann man nur so gierig sein?!", murrte ein weiterer.  
  
Vegeta war um ein möglichst ausdrucksloses Gesicht bemüht, als er um den Tisch herum ging. Als er an Zarbon vorbei kam, packte dieser ihn am Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich heran und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Das wirst du noch bereuen!"  
  
"Glaub ich nicht!", antwortete Vegeta genauso leise, machte sich los und stolzierte zu seinem Platz.  
  
Freezer sah ihm nach und musste sich sehr bemühen, um ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Dieser freche Bengel! Freezer hatte schon seinen Verdacht, in wessen Bauch die verschwundene Suppe gelandet ist, doch der Kleine hatte ihm ein ziemlich belastendes Beweisstück für die gegenteilige Behauptung geliefert. Ein wirklich sehr intelligenter Saiyajin!  
  
Einige Wochen später stand Vegeta an seinem Privatkühlschrank und löffelte hingebungsvoll Götterspeise in sich hinein. Freezer sorgte wirklich dafür, dass es ihm an nichts fehlte. Vielleicht war er ja doch gar nicht so schlecht... auch wenn er seinen Planeten, seinen Vater und sein Volk auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
  
Vegetas Blick fiel auf die nur angelehnte Tür zu Freezers Schlafgemach. Normalerweise war sie fest verschlossen. Er stellte die Schüssel Götterspeise samt Löffel in den Kühlschrank zurück und schlich sich vorsichtig näher. Freezer war nicht da, das wusste er. Freezer hatte heute irgendetwas außerhalb des Raumschiffes zu tun. Aber er wollte Zarbon nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wo der sich rumtrieb! Freezers Schoßhündchen war ziemlich sauer auf ihn. Er konnte es wohl nicht ertragen, dass er, der Prinz der Saiyajins, mehr Freiheiten hatte als er, Zarbon, Freezers langjähriger Diener.  
  
Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Raum und als er feststellte, dass die Luft rein war, trat er hinein. Der Raum hatte eine beeindruckende Größe und war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Hier konnte man sich wirklich fühlen, wie ein König. Er sah das große Bett und nährte sich beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll. Dieses Ding war breit genug um vier ausgewachsenen Saiyajins nebeneinander bequem Platz zu bieten. Wenn er da an die schmalen Pritschen in ihrem Quartier dachte... Nappa fiel regelmäßig raus.  
  
Der Prinz zog seine Stiefel aus und kletterte auf das ordentlich gemachte Bett. Wie schön weich gefedert es war! Vegeta machte einen Probesprung. Hey, das machte ja richtig Spaß! Sein Vater hatte ihm jedesmal den Hintern versohlt, wenn er auf dem königlichen Bett herumgesprungen war, aber hier sah ihn ja keiner! Jauchzend sprang der kleine Saiyajin auf dem großen Bett umher.  
  
Müde streckte sich Freezer. Dass manche aber auch nicht einsehen, dass es besser für ihre Gesundheit ist, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen! Er war zu einem Planeten in der Nähe geflogen, um die aufständische Bevölkerung zur Vernunft zu bringen. Als das nicht geklappt hat, hatte er den Planeten kurzerhand zerstört. Lästig solche Leute! Der Hin- und Rückweg hatte insgesamt länger gedauert als die restliche Aktion.  
  
Als er sein Zimmer betrat, machte er kein Licht, sondern ging sofort ins Bad, duschte kurz und wollte dann schlafen gehen. Als er vor seinem Bett stand bemerkte er die kleine Gestalt, die sich in der Mitte zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hatte und friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte. Die Schwanzspitze zuckte ein wenig und der kleine Saiyajin schnurrte leise.  
  
'Niedlich' dachte Freezer und fragte sich wie der Saiyajinprinz wohl wieder Zarbon die Schuld für sein Hiersein in die Schuhe schieben wollte.  
  
Freezer legte sich vorsichtig daneben, um Vegeta nicht zu wecken und lauschte dann eine Weile dem leisen Schnurren. Ohne dass es ihm bewusst wurde schlief er dabei schließlich ein.  
  
Vegeta erwachte und fühlte sich so ausgeschlafen wie selten zuvor. Als er sich streckte und danach verschlafen seine Wange an der weichen Decke unter ihm rieb, hatte er große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Katze, fand Freezer.  
  
Er beobachtete wie Vegeta sich langsam aufrichtete und ihn noch nicht ganz wach anblinzelte, bevor er erschrocken die Augen aufriss.  
  
"Ahhh", schrie er entsetzt auf, als er Freezer erblickte, der im Schneidersitz neben ihm saß, ihn ansah und sachte seinen Schwanz bewegte, und wich vor ihm zurück. "Zarbon hat mich von hinten niedergeschlagen und mich dann hierhergebracht, damit es so aussieht als wäre ich auf deinem Bett herumgesprungen", versuchte Vegeta sich sofort rauszureden.  
  
Freezer sah ihn belustigt an. "Ach wirklich? Wenn er dich von hinten angegriffen hat, woher weißt du dann, dass es Zarbon war?"  
  
"Ich... ich habe ihn gerochen!"  
  
"Und was sollte sein Motiv für diese Tat sein?"  
  
"Er war sauer, dass er immer nur Wasser zu trinken bekommt", improvisierte Vegeta blitzschnell. Er hatte mal zufällig mitgehört, dass sich Zarbon bei sich selbst darüber beschwert hat, dass er immer nur Wasser trinken muss, während das Saiyajinbalg bekommt, was es will.  
  
Er fühlte nach der Beule, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als er beim Springen zu nahe an den Rand gekommen, abgerutscht und mit dem Hinterkopf auf Freezers Nachttisch aufgeschlagen war. Die entsprechende Beule im Holz entdeckte Freezer erst später und machte sich so seine Gedanken dazu.  
  
"Hier! Ich habe sogar eine Beule."  
  
Freezer lehnt sich vor und als er die Beule unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte, verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig und er stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta grinste. An Zarbons Stelle wollte er jetzt nicht sein! Er ging in die Küche, genehmigte sich einen Happen und ging dann Nappa und Radditzu wecken.  
  
Bitte, bitte, gebt mir Feedback! Und entschuldigt, dass dieses Chapter so lange gedauert hat. In ein oder zwei Tagen kommt das Nächste. Versprochen! 


	4. Chapter4

Also, wie versprochen. Der vierte Teil!  
  
Diesen Teil widme ichmal ganz spontan jemandem, der die ganze Zeit schon fleißig mitgelesen hat: Veggie-chan  
  
Teil: 4/9  
  
Vegeta schickte Nappa mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu Boden. Diesmal stand er nicht wieder auf. Der Prinz wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
Freezer hatte die drei Saiyajins auf seinem Hauptstützpunkt abgesetzt und war gleich am nächsten Tag zu neuen Eroberungsflügen aufgebrochen.  
  
Das war jetzt drei Jahre her. Vegeta hatte Freezer seitdem nicht mehr gesehen und auch nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Aber er hatte verbissen mit Radditzu und Nappa trainiert. Auf diesem Stützpunkt gab es nämlich mehrere gute Trainingsräume. Radditzu konnte schon nach einem Monat nicht mehr mit dem Prinzen mithalten und Nappa hatte es auch nur wenig länger geschafft. Die stärksten Krieger hatte Freezer mit sich genommen und inzwischen konnte es hier keiner mehr mit Vegeta aufnehmen.  
  
Vegeta wurden diese Gegner langsam langweilig. Wie sollte er den stärker werden, wenn seine Aufwärmübungen anstrengender waren als der Kampf selbst?!  
  
Zarbon betrat den Raum. Er war mit Freezer gegangen, war aber vorausgeschickt worden, um Vegeta die Nachricht zu überbringen. "Der Meister kehrt in Kürze zurück und er wünscht dich dann zu sprechen", sagte er an Vegeta gewandt. Er blickte auf Nappa, der immer noch bewusstlos war. Er rechnete schnell nach, wie lange der Prinz gebraucht hatte um seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Die beiden waren vor ungefähr 35 Minuten in den Raum gegangen und abzüglich 30 Minuten Aufwärmzeit, die jeder Kämpfer einplanen sollte, machte das fünf Minuten. 'Nicht schlecht', dachte Zarbon.  
  
"Hab Besseres zu tun, als zu plaudern", erwiderte Vegeta kurzangebunden. Er ging in seine Ausgangsstellung und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Gegner. Dann ließ er seine Faust vorschnellen.  
  
"Wenn der Meister befiehlt, hast du zu gehorchen!", belehrte Zarbon ihn, während er beobachtete der Prinz mit kraftvollen Schlägen und Tritten gegen seinen nicht sichtbaren Feind kämpfte.  
  
Vegeta hielt inne und grinste Zarbon an. "Sagt wer?"  
  
Zarbon packte ihn wütend an seinem Trainingsanzug. "Ich habe genug von deinen Frechheiten. Wenn der Meister sich das gefallen lässt, ist das seine Sache. ICH habe genug von dir frecher Kröte!"  
  
Vegeta ballte seine Hand zornig zur Faust und schlug Zarbon in den Magen, der ihn daraufhin losließ. Vegeta sprang zurück und nahm seine Kampfstellung ein. "Nenn mich nie wieder Kröte, du widerlicher, türkiser Schleimklumpen!", fauchte er.  
  
Die ersten Schläge von Zarbon konnte Vegeta noch abwehren, aber als er dann hart im Gesicht getroffen wurde und kurz darauf mehrere Male in den Magen, brach seine Verteidigung zusammen.  
  
Nachdem er einiges einstecken musste, gelang es ihm ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner zu bringen. Er fixierte ihn misstrauisch. Verdammt, wieso war dieser Typ stärker als er? Er wischte sich das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln und griff an. So einfach gab er sich nicht geschlagen!  
  
Zarbon kam das sehr gelegen. Dieser elende Hund hatte ihn gedemütigt! Hatte ihn vor seinem geliebten Meister schlecht gemacht! Dieser Saiyajin genoss mehr Rechte als er, Zarbon. Endlich bekam er Gelegenheit seiner Frustration freien Lauf zu lassen!  
  
Er packte die Fäuste seines jüngeren Gegners, zog ihn zu sich heran, verpasste dem vorlauten Bengel eine Kopfnuss mit seiner eigenen Stirn und stieß ihn dann von sich um ihm sofort nachzusetzen.  
  
Um Vegeta drehte sich alles, aber er taumelte instinktiv zur Seite und wich so dem Angriff Zarbons aus, wurde aber plötzlich von hinten niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Gib auf! Flehe um Gnade du elender Wurm!" Zarbon lachte höhnisch und trat den Prinzen, der sich gerade wieder bis auf die Knie aufgerappelt hatte, heftig in die Seite.  
  
Vegeta fiel zur Seite und biss sich auf die Lippe um den Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken, die daraufhin anfing zu bluten und sah zu Zarbon auf. "Niemals! Das wirst du nie erleben!" Mit einem Schrei sprang er auf und traf den überraschten Zarbon mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht, aber als Vegeta erneut zuschlagen wollte, hatte er sich schon wieder gefangen, fing die Faust des Prinzen ab und verdrehte ihm das Handgelenk so ,dass es brach.  
  
"Ahh!", schrie Vegeta auf, als der plötzliche Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte.  
  
"Das wird dir noch leid tun", versprach Zarbon leise. Eine Hand hielt Vegeta am Hals in die Höhe, mit der anderen traf immer wieder hart Vegetas Magen.  
  
Schließlich ließ er den Saiyajin no Ouji los und ein weiterer Schlag schickte ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Trainingsraumes, wo er haltlos hinunterglitt und reglos liegenblieb. "Mit dir bin ich noch lange nicht fertig", knurrte Zarbon und ging auf sein wehrloses Opfer zu.  
  
Freezer konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er aufgeregt war. Er hatte den Prinzen seit drei langen Jahren nicht gesehen und fragte sich, was wohl aus dem kleinen, trotzigen Bengel geworden war.  
  
Und wie auf dieses Stichwort hin öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Thronsaal (Freezer braucht Thronsäle, deshalb hat er auch überall einen ; )) und der Saiyajin no Ouji trat ein.  
  
Freezer musterte ihn wohlwollend. Vegeta trug eine der Rüstungen, die alle von Freezers Leuten anhatten. Er war gewachsen, seine Figur hatte sich insgesamt gestreckt und es deuten sich bereits breite Schultern und eine schmale Taille an. Er musste jetzt dreizehn Jahre alt sein. Als sein Blick sich auf Vegetas Gesicht richtete, stutzte er. Das Gesicht des Prinzen war auf der einen Seite angeschwollen und blau. "Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.  
  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Training", erwiderte er knapp.  
  
"Hast du Fortschritte gemacht, während ich weg war?"  
  
"Geht so", meinte Vegeta achselzuckend.  
  
'Seit wann muss man ihm denn jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?' "Ich habe gehört, dass von meinen Leuten hier keiner mehr gegen dich ankommt."  
  
"Warum fragst du, wenn du sowieso schon alles weißt?"  
  
Freezer runzelte die Stirn. 'Scheint so, als wäre aus diesem vorlauten Burschen ein ruhiger und zynischer Junge geworden.' Freezer sah, dass Vegeta irgendetwas beschäftigte. Irgendetwas nagte an ihm und zwar ganz gewaltig!  
  
"Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
'Zarbon', dachte Vegeta. 'Und nicht nur über die Leber!' Vegeta fühlte selbst jetzt, drei Tage später, noch jeden Knochen im Leib. Sein gebrochenes Handgelenk war immer noch völlig nutzlos. Er konnte ja nicht einmal vernünftig essen und Zarbon amüsierte sich königlich darüber. Das Gesicht des Prinzen verdüsterte sich und er knurrte leise. Sein Schwanz zuckte gereizt hin und her. Das würde Zarbon bereuen wie er noch nie etwas bereut hatte! Er würde einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod sterben!  
  
"Nun, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, kannst du genauso gut gehen." Wortlos wandte sich Vegeta ab und verließ den Saal.  
  
Freezer war verletzt wegen dem kalten und abweisenden Verhalten des Saiyajin no Ouji. Hatte er sich jetzt doch entschlossen, ihn wegen der Vernichtung seines Planeten und seines Volkes zu hassen? Freezer seufzte. Wenn Vegeta ihm nichts von seiner Zeit hier erzählen wollte, dann musste Freezer sich eben mit den Videos begnügen. Er hatte vor längerer Zeit überall im Gebäude Kameras installieren lassen, um seine Leute besser im Blick zu haben. Vertrauen war gut, Kontrolle war besser! Er schickte einen seiner Soldaten um die Videos zu holen, die in den letzten drei Jahren in den Trainingsräumen aufgenommen wurden waren. Ihn interessierte vor allem Vegetas Kampfstil und wie weit er entwickelt war. Bei seinem Potential konnte Vegeta es locker schaffen, der Beste von allen zu werden. Freezer überlegte kurz, ob Vegeta sogar stärker werden konnte als er selbst. Er verdrängte den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Davon wollte er nichts wissen!  
  
Er ging durch die Gänge des Hauptquartiers zu seinem Zimmer. Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er etwas, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
Zarbon hatte Vegeta mit einer Hand am Hals gepackt, hoch gehoben und gegen die Wand gedrückt.  
  
"Verpiss dich, Qualle", presste der junge Saiyajin hervor, aus seinen Augen funkelte die pure Mordlust als er heftig nach Zarbon trat. Der nahm den Tritt hin, griff nach Vegetas gebrochenem Handgelenk: "Benimm dich!", und drehte es um.  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
Vegetas Schmerzensschrei ging Freezer durch Mark und Bein. Wie konnte Zarbon es wagen so mit SEINEM Prinzen umzuspringen?! Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Freezer hätte sich auf Zarbon gestürzt, aber dieser war- zu seinem eigenen Glück- sein bester Mann, außerdem wollte sich Vegeta wahrscheinlich viel lieber selber rächen.  
  
"Lass ihn los!", befahl Freezer ruhig.  
  
Zarbon fuhr erschrocken herum und ließ augenblicklich von Vegeta ab. Sein Meister hatte noch nie so eiskalt geklungen!  
  
Vegeta rutschte an der Wand herunter, blieb auf den Knien sitzen, fasste sich mit der gesunden Hand an den Hals und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.  
  
"Du darfst dich entfernen!"  
  
Zarbon starrte seinen Meister eine Weile fassungslos an, bevor er sich abwandte. "Ich hätte deine Hilfe nicht gebraucht!", knurrte Vegeta im selben Augenblick und sah Freezer an. In seinen Augen standen Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzes, während er sein verletztes Handgelenk hielt.  
  
Er sah Zarbon hinterher und Freezer erkannte an dem gefährlichen Funkeln seiner Augen, was er vor hatte. Als Vegeta aufsprang um sich auf den verhassten Feind zu stürzen, packte Freezer ihn kurzerhand am Schwanz (sehr praktisch das Ding --.^ ). Das Fell sträubte sich und Vegeta brach wieder in die Knie. Freezer wusste genau, dass der Schwanz die Schwachstelle der Saiyajins war und Vegeta hatte ganz offensichtlich versäumt ihn zu trainieren.  
  
"Ein wahrer Krieger greift niemals von hinten an."  
  
Vegeta sah nur zornig zu Boden. Freezer kniete sich neben ihn, legte zwei Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. "Wäre es für dich denn wirklich eine Genugtuung einen Gegner zu schlagen, der auf deinen Angriff überhaupt nicht vorbereitet ist?", fragte er sanft.  
  
Der Prinz begegnete seinem Blick kurz und sah dann weg.  
  
Freezer stand wieder auf. "Na also. Übe dich in Geduld, Prinz der Saiyajins. Deine Zeit wird kommen." Dann setzte Freezer seinen Weg fort.  
  
Vegeta sah ihm nach. Ihm gefiel der Titel, mit dem Freezer ihn angeredet hatte. Er klang gut aus seinem Mund!  
  
Freezer schaltete das Video aus. Er zitterte. Ihm war schlecht. Es war das letzte Video gewesen. Drei Tage vor seiner Ankunft aufgenommen.  
  
Vegeta trainierte mit Nappa, spielte ein bisschen mit ihm, bevor er ihn außer Gefecht setzte. Dann betrat Zarbon den Raum. Überbrachte die Nachricht, ging plötzlich auf Vegeta los, der ihm im folgenden Kampf eindeutig unterlegen war. "Gib auf. Flehe um Gnade, du elender Wurm!"  
  
"Niemals! Das wirst du nie erleben!" Er sprang auf und griff erneut an, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Tapferer Prinz! Als Vegeta dann bewusstlos zu Boden sackte, ließ Zarbon aber immer noch nicht von ihm sondern prügelte und trat immer noch auf den hilflosen Saiyajin ein.  
  
Freezer ballte wütend die Fäuste als er das Gesehene noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Es war ihm als hätte er selbst jeden Tritt und jeden Schlag gespürt. Dass man seinen Saiyajin so behandelt hatte, fasste er als persönliche Beleidigung auf.  
  
Freezer verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Es war wohl mal wieder an der Zeit mit Zarbon zu trainieren!  
  
Vegeta fand ein paar Tage nachdem er seine Hand wieder normal benutzen konnte eine anonyme Einladung zum Training auf seinem Bett. Wer sich wohl da mit ihm anlegen wollte?  
  
Er hoffte fast, dass es Zarbon war. Er würde ihm jeden einzelnen Tritt heimzahlen! Er lief erwartungsvoll zum Trainingsraum, atmete einmal tief durch, sammelte sich und trat dann ein. Aber vor ihm stand nicht Zarbon, sondern eine kleine grüne Gestalt, die ihn giftig anblickte. Vegeta hatte schon von diesen Pflanzenmännern gehört, aber noch nie gegen einen gekämpft. Naja, das würde ja wohl nicht so schwer sein! Er ging in seine Ausgangsstellung.  
  
TBC  
  
Ich bitte um Feedback! *ganz lieb guck* Und danke für deine Kommis Veggie- chan! 


	5. Chapter 5

Den Teil widme ich Veggie chan und Zoysite, weil sie immer fleißig lesen und reviewen, und Federvieh (aber dir ist ja eh die ganze Geschichte gewidmet, das weißt du ja, gelle?)  
  
Teil: 5/9  
  
Wie sich herausstellte war es wirklich nicht so schwer einen Pflanzenmann zu besiegen. Bereits nach einer Woche intensiven Trainings hatte Vegeta keine Probleme mehr selbst mit der zwanzigfachen Überzahl fertig zu werden. Als er mal wieder seine Gegner erledigt hatte und sich gelangweilt zur Tür wandte um zu gehen, betrat Freezer den Raum.  
  
"Gut gemacht. Dann können wir ja fast mit dem richtigen Training anfangen!" Der Prinz war wirklich äußerst gelehrig. Er hatte es schneller als erwartet geschafft über die Stufe der Pflanzenmänner hinauszukommen. Anfangs hatte er seinen Gegner auf Grund seiner Größe völlig unterschätzt, aber als er nach dem ersten Kampf gemerkt hatte, dass die kleinen blass-grünen Männchen doch nicht so harmlos waren, war er anschließend vorsichtiger und geschickter vorgegangen. Freezer hatte alles über die Kamera am Bildschirm verfolgt und war überaus erfreut und stolz über die raschen Fortschritte, die sein Schützling machte.  
  
Vegeta starrte ihn an. Freezer konnte sehen, dass es in seinem hübschen Kopf arbeitete, dann ging dem Saiyajin ein Licht auf. Vegeta begriff, dass er dieses Training, das ihn forderte und ihn schnell stärker werden ließ, Freezer zu verdanken hatte. Und nun gab sich der große Meister selbst die Ehre! Vegeta grinste und ging wieder in seine Angriffsstellung.  
  
Freezer machte einen auffordernde Bewegung. "Na, komm!"  
  
Das ließ sich der Prinz nicht zweimal sagen, aber Freezer drehte sich lediglich zur Seite, so dass Vegetas Faust nur Luft traf, und griff nach Vegetas Schwanz. Der Junge schrie auf und brach zusammen. Freezer drückte fester zu und Vegeta keuchte.  
  
"Was denn, Prinz der Saiyajins? Wolltest du nicht gegen mich kämpfen? Das geht nicht, wenn du auf dem Boden ein Nickerchen machst!"  
  
Vegeta knurrte wütend und versuchte sich hochzustemmen, aber er hatte keine Kraft. Sein Fell am Schwanz sträubte sich vor Zorn und er versuchte schwach seine Schwanz aus Freezers Griff zu befreien. Rasch sammelte sich ob dieser Anstrengung Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. "Kuso! Lass los!", forderte er.  
  
"Glaubst du, Zarbon würde deinen Schwanz loslassen, wenn du es ihm befehlen würdest?! Ich weiß, dass euer Schwanz eure Schwachstelle ist, aber jede Schwachstelle kann man trainieren und das tun wir jetzt auch."  
  
Vegeta schrie wütend auf als er den Namen seines Todfeindes hörte und schnaufte frustriert, weil er es nicht schaffte seine Energie zu konzentrieren.  
  
Plötzlich ließ Freezer los und Vegeta gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Langsam stand er auf und spürte, wie die Kraft in ihn zurückkehrte. "Warum hast du das getan? Mich losgelassen, meine ich", wollte er wissen während sich sein Schwanz um seine Taille wickelte.  
  
"Wir haben heute noch mehr zu tun, als uns um deinen Schwanz zu kümmern. Daran arbeiten wir später weiter."  
  
"Fein!" Vegeta ging freudig in seine Ausgangsstellung.  
  
"Nein, das werden wir nicht tun."  
  
Der Prinz sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Warum nicht?"  
  
"Du bist nicht stark genug. Du würdest mich ja nicht einmal kitzeln. Wir müssen deine Kraft aufbauen. Mach doch eben mal 1000 Liegestützen, einarmig. 1000 für jeden Arm versteht sich."  
  
"Was soll der Scheiß? Ich will kämpfen!"  
  
"Das kannst du noch früh genug. Wenn ich dich trainieren soll, dann machst du was ich dir sage!"  
  
Vegeta starrte ihn trotzig an, ging dann aber in die Knie "Eins... zwei... drei..."  
  
  
  
"Was wollen wir hier, Freezer?", fragte Vegeta und sah sich auf dem Wüstenplaneten um. Sand, Sand und nochmals Sand. Wohin man auch sah: nur Sand. Es war hell, aber Freezer versicherte ihm, dass es Nacht war. Trotzdem war es annähernd 40 Grad warm. Wie heiß war es dann wohl erst am Tage?  
  
"Trainieren. Ich möchte dir eine Technik zeigen, für die wir etwas Platz benötigen." Er sah hinauf zum Himmel wo deutlich die Nachbarplaneten zu sehen waren. Vegeta folgte diesem Blick. Er deutete auf einen der Himmelskörper. "Das dort ist doch Xaveria-sei, oder? Die Bewohner machen dir doch schon seit Jahren Probleme."  
  
"Deshalb ist es auch an der Zeit, dass dieser Planet aus dem Universum verschwindet. Ich möchte, dass du das übernimmst", eröffnete er dem fünfzehnjährigen Krieger neben sich.  
  
Vegeta sah ihn an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine so starke Ki-Attacke beherrsche, die einen so großen Planeten aus dieser Entfernung auslöschen kann."  
  
"Nun, ich schätze, dass deine Big-Bang-Attacke ausreichen würde, aber um sicher zu gehen, werde ich dir eine andere beibringen. Wir müssen uns aber beeilen, denn wenn die Sonne aufgeht, ist es hier nicht unbedingt angenehm." Wieder einmal stellte der Saiyajin unter Beweis, dass er außerordentlich begabt war. Er lernte den Final Flash innerhalb von sechs Stunden zu beherrschen und radierte den Xaveria-sei im Handumdrehen aus. Allerdings hatte Vegeta noch nicht das Gefühl dafür, wieviel Kraft er in eine Attacke legen konnte ohne sich selbst zu gefährden und so wäre auch beinahe der Planet, auf dem Freezer und Vegeta sich befanden mit draufgegangen. Es gab eine heftige Erschütterung und die Sanddünen stürzten in sich zusammen und begruben die beiden Besucher des Planeten unter sich.  
  
Als Freezer sich wieder herausgekämpft hatte, hielt er sofort Ausschau nach Vegeta, der sich zu Freezers Erleichterung ein paar Meter neben ihm aus dem Sand hocharbeitete.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz schaute zum Horizont, der sich rötlich verfärbt hatte. "Ich glaube, die Sonne geht auf", meinte er.  
  
Freezer nickte. "Ja, wir sollte zum Raumschiff zurückkehren."  
  
Die beiden standen dicht nebeneinander und schauten zu wie die Sonne un- endlich langsam am Himmel emporstieg. Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten zu gehen. Sie genossen die Zweisamkeit. Niemand der rumnörgelte und nervte, kein Zarbon, der ständig um Freezer rumscharwenzelte, niemand, der die einträchtige Stille störte. Vegeta musste zugeben, dass er es sehr angenehm fand, hier neben Freezer zu stehen und nichts sagen zu müssen.  
  
"Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass die Sonne über einem roten Himmel aufgeht", dachte Vegeta nach einer Weile laut. Auf dem Planeten, auf dem Freezer sein Hauptquartier hatte, war die Dämmerung gelb und auf Vegeta-sei war sie violett gewesen.  
  
Freezer sah ihn an und erklärte: "Es kommt darauf an, wie das Licht in der Atmosphäre gestreut wird."  
  
"Es sieht schön aus", sagte Vegeta leise. Freezer lächelte. 'Sieht so aus, als hätte auch ein stolzer Prinz seine sanften Seiten.' "Wir sollten jetzt wirklich zum Raumschiff gehen", sagte er, aber es widerstrebte ihm. Er könnte gut und gerne noch zwei oder drei Ewigkeiten hier mit Vegeta stehen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du bei lebendigem Leib gebraten werden willst." "Nein, das wäre sicherlich wenig angenehm", bemerkte Vegeta mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den roten Horizont.  
  
Dann machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg zum Raumschiff.  
  
  
  
Vegeta saß auf einer leeren Kiste und starrte aus dem Bullauge. Hier hatte er vor fünf Jahren schon mit Radditzu gesessen. Das war kurz nachdem Freezer seinen Planeten zerstört hatte. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergangen war! Er mochte Freezer sogar ein wenig.  
  
"Woran denkst du?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme. Im nächsten Moment sprang Freezer neben ihm auf die zwei Meter hohe Kiste und setzte sich.  
  
Vegeta seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen. "An zu Hause." Er ließ offen, ob er Asken-sei, Freezers Hauptquartier, oder Vegeta-sei meinte.  
  
Freezer bewegte leicht die Schwanzspitze. Der Prinz der Saiyajins war in den letzten Tagen, seit diesem Sonnenaufgang, in einer ungewöhnlich gefühlvollen und offenen -und ungewöhnlich verletzlichen- Stimmung gewesen. Er war so anders als sonst! "Bist du denn nicht müde? Es war ein anstrengender Tag."  
  
Vegeta lächelte Freezer an und der wäre beinahe von der Kiste gefallen. Es war ewig her, seit Vegeta ihn so ehrlich angelächelt hatte. Und obwohl er sonst ein ziemlich böses Gesicht zur Schau trug, hatte er doch ein so wunderschönes Lächeln, dass die Sonne daneben verblasste.  
  
"Doch. Sehr sogar. Aber ich kann nicht einschlafen. Mir geht so vieles im Kopf herum."  
  
Freezer wartete, bis Vegeta weiter sprach. "Ich frage mich, wie es Radditzu geht." Nappa und Radditzu waren Asken-sei zurückgeblieben, als Vegeta zusammen mit Freezer zu neuen Eroberungsflügen aufgebrochen war. Freezer dachte an den kleinen Saiyajin der seinen Kopf in Radditzus Schoß gelegt hatte und friedlich eingeschlafen war.  
  
"Und ich frage mich in letzter Zeit oft, wie mein Leben wohl aussehen würde, wäre alles noch so wie damals. Du weißt schon, als mein Vater und mein Volk noch lebten und als Vegeta-sei noch existierte. Vielleicht wäre ich dann glücklicher."  
  
'Er ist unglücklich?'  
  
"Vielleicht wäre ich auch schon verheiratet und hätte Kinder." Bei Saiyajins war es durchaus üblich in jungen Jahren zu heiraten- wenn sich denn eine Frau fand. Freezer fühlte einen kleinen Stich im Herz. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm gar nicht! "Auf jeden Fall würde ich nicht 48 Stunden am Tag trainieren."  
  
Freezer lächelte leicht. Manchmal neigte Vegeta wirklich zu Übertreibungen! "Was ist so schlimm daran zu trainieren?"  
  
"Nichts", antwortete Vegeta. Er schwieg eine Weile. "Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich einfach nicht vorankomme. Ich trete auf der Stelle. Ich glaube mein Kraftpotential ist ausgeschöpft." Er seufzte wieder.  
  
"Noch lange nicht, Prinz der Saiyajins", versicherte Freezer ihm ruhig. "Noch lange nicht."  
  
Vegeta sah auf. "Wieso bin ich dann selbst nach zwei Jahren Training immer noch so viel schlechter als du?"  
  
"Glaubst du etwa ich bin in zwei Jahren so stark geworden?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Freezers Lächeln wurde breiter. "Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich habe sehr viel länger als nur zwei Jahre gebraucht. Ich glaube ich kann dir anvertrauen, dass du außergewöhnlich schnell lernst, ohne dass du gleich übermütig wirst und dich auf deinen Lorbeeren ausruhst."  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Vegeta hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Freezer nickte. " Ich habe zum Beispiel ein halbes Jahr gebraucht um den Final Flash zu lernen und ich kann dir sagen, dass du schon sehr viel stärker bist, als es dein Vater jemals war."  
  
Vegeta war daraufhin still und schien zu überlegen. "Darf ich dich etwas... intimeres fragen?", erkundigte er sich schließlich zaghaft.  
  
Freezer fragte sich in diesem Moment, ob Vegeta wohl von irgendjemandem aufgeklärt worden war. "Natürlich. Frag ruhig."  
  
"Wie pflanzt sich deine Rasse eigentlich fort?"  
  
"Ganz normal. Bei uns gibt es Männchen und Weibchen. Und unsere Weibchen bringen wie in den meisten anderen Rassen die Kinder zur Welt. Die Befruchtung erfolgt durch den Geschlechtsverkehr." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Mehr gab es da eigentlich nicht zu sagen.  
  
Vegeta betrachtete Freezer von oben bis unten. "Und du? Bist du...männlich oder weiblich?", fragte er dann scheu, als hätte er Angst eine runtergehauen zu bekommen.  
  
"Ich bin männlich. Ich trage meine Geschlechtsorgane innerhalb des Körpers. Sie kommen nur bei Erregung zum Vorschein." "Mochtest du ihn?", wollte Freezer nach einer längeren Pause wissen.  
  
"Wen?"  
  
"Deinen Vater."  
  
"Ich liebte meine Mutter. Sie starb leider schon früh. Ich war, glaube ich, gerade fünf. Bei meinem Vater bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich für ihn empfunden habe. Kurz nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat er sich gleich wieder mit einem seiner Krieger getröstet. Er hatte die nächsten fünf Jahre praktisch jede Nacht einen andern im Bett. Dafür hasste ich ihn. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er das getan hat, wenn er meine Mutter doch ach so sehr liebt, wie er immer gesagt hat. Allerdings hat er mir meine Freiheiten gelassen, er hat mir nie etwas aufgezwungen und er hat mir Liebe gegeben. Dafür liebte ich ihn." Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube, es läuft daraus hinaus, dass ich ihn trotz allem mochte... Hast du einen Vater?"  
  
"Hmm, aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn mag."  
  
"Du hast doch aber sicher eine schöne Kindheit gehabt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es toll ist der Prinz des Universums zu sein."  
  
Freezer schnaubte. "Kindheit? Ich weiß nicht einmal wie dieses Wort geschrieben wird", erwiderte er bitter. "Mein Vater war... IST so sehr mit Frauen und Saufen beschäftigt, dass er mir die Verantwortung für sein Imperium übertrug, kaum dass ich laufen konnte. Er legte das Universum in die Hand eines Kindes! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für eine Bürde ist?!"  
  
'Und ich habe immer gedacht, dass in Freezers Leben alles immer eitel Sonnenschein war. Er hatte es nicht weniger schwer als ich und er hat nicht aufgegeben, sondern sich durchgebissen.' Der Prinz lächelte plötzlich.  
  
Er beugte sich zu Freezer rüber, drückte ihm ganz zart die Lippen auf die Wange und sprang dann von der Kiste. "Danke Freezer. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Freezers Hand bewegte sich zu der Stelle, an der ihn die weichen Lippen des jungen Saiyajin berührt hatten. Er saß noch lange bewegungslos da und starrte in die Richtung, in die Vegeta verschwunden war.  
  
TBC  
  
Bitte schreibt ein paar Kommis!  
  
@ Zoysite: Ich fürchte, ich werde keine Fortsetzunge schreiben können, weil ich keine Idee dafür habe, aber ich habe noch ein Vegeta/Freezer Geschichte in petto und ich arbeite außerdem noch an einer Vegoku. Als Trost werde ich versuchen diese Geschichte hier ganz schnell zu beenden und dann die nächste Vegeta/Freezer- Story online zu bringen, ja? 


	6. Chapter6

So, jetzt habe ich euch aber wirklich lange genug warten lassen (die doofe Schule!). Hier kommt der nächste Teil und der erste Lemon ^__ ^  
  
Widmung: All denen, die meine Geschichte gelesen und mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Daaanke dafür!!!! ( Ich lebe von Kommis!  
  
Teil: 6/9  
  
Das war vorläufig das letzte Mal, dass sich Vegeta Freezer gegenüber so offen zeigte. Nach dieser Nacht zog er sich völlig in sich zurück und blickte wieder stolz und unnahbar in die Welt.  
  
Die beiden trainierten noch miteinander, aber ansonsten ging Vegeta Freezer aus dem Weg. Freezer akzeptierte Vegetas Bedürfnis nach mehr Privatsphäre, auch wenn er die Gegenwart des Prinzen vermisste.  
  
Mit sechzehn wollte Vegeta dann endlich ein eigenes Zimmer. Er war ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, als er Freezer darum bat- er hatte die vergangene Nacht nicht geschlafen. Nappa hatte wieder geschnarcht, als wolle er den gesamten Baumbestand des Universums absägen und Radditzu sprach neuerdings im Schlaf. Schien so, als würden Saiyajins ab einem gewissen Alter unangenehme Nebengeräusche beim Schlafen von sich geben. Vegeta hoffte inständig, dass es bei ihm anders sein würde! Es wäre nicht so angenehm, wenn er von seinem eigenen Geschnarche oder Gebrabbel wach werden würde!  
  
Er bekam Freezers ehemaliges Zimmer, das dem jetzigen in Größe und Komfort in kaum etwas nachstand. Zarbon schnappte empört nach Luft als er das hörte und sah Vegeta giftig an, der schadenfroh grinste.  
  
Kurz darauf wollte Vegeta dann auch endlich Planeten erobern dürfen. Freezer hatte Bedenken. Sicher war Vegeta stärker als die meisten anderen Soldaten, aber was war, wenn ihm etwas zustieß? Aber Freezer durfte seinen Saiyajin natürlich nicht einschränken. Diese Rasse hatte von Natur aus einen großen Freiheitsdrang und Vegeta kam jetzt in die Phase, in der er seine Grenzen austesten wollte. Er sehnte sich nach Abwechslung in den Kämpfen und vor allem wollte er auch mal gewinnen. Also gab Freezer seinem Willen schweren Herzens nach und gab Vegeta die beiden anderen Saiyajins als Verstärkung mit.  
  
Vegeta erwies sich als sehr fähig, kein Volk schaffte es gegen ihn und die beiden Oozarus an seiner Seite zu bestehen.  
  
Wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab, trafen sich Vegeta und Freezer um zu trainieren, aber es war nicht mehr so wie früher. Es waren nicht einmal die neuen Techniken, die sich Vegeta auf den verschiedensten Planeten angeeignet hatte, es war sein Verhalten. Kühl, stolz, zurückhaltend. Sein kindlicher Charakter hatte sich während seiner Streifzüge durch das All in Luft aufgelöst. Auf die Frage, warum er sich so von Freezer zurückgezogen hatte, antwortete er: "Ich bin kein Kind mehr, dass man von früh bis spät verhätscheln muss. Ich brauche deine Zuwendung nicht mehr. Ich brauche nichts mehr außer meinem Training!"  
  
Freezer hatte daraufhin die Augen verengt- aber nicht aus Wut, wie Vegeta annahm, sondern weil ihm die Worte des Prinzen wehtaten- und hatte wortlos mit dem Training weitergemacht.  
  
Freezer staunte über die Fortschritte, die der junge Saiyajin gemacht hatte. Manchmal musste er sich richtig anstrengen, um seine Angriffe abzuwehren. Nappa und Radditzu sahen ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihrem Prinzen auf und der genoss die Bewunderung ganz offensichtlich.  
  
Doch manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, schlich sich ein trauriger, verlorener Blick in seine Augen. Wie ein Welpe, den man im strengsten Winter mitten im Wald ausgesetzt hatte.  
  
Freezer stand oft am Fenster und fragte sich, wo Vegeta jetzt wohl war und was er wohl machte.  
  
Vegetas Körper war schon lange nicht mehr der eines Kindes. Ob er wohl schon seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen gemacht hatte? Er war immerhin schon achtzehn Jahre alt.  
  
Freezer hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit eingestehen müssen, dass er sich haltlos in den stolzen Prinzen verliebt hatte.  
  
Freezer hielt sich gerade in seinem Hauptquartier auf, als ihn die Nachricht erreichte, dass Vegeta gerade eingetroffen war. Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung, aber er ließ sich nicht das Geringste anmerken. Als der Soldat das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, trat er ans Fenster und blickte hinunter auf den Landeplatz für die Raumkapseln. Vegeta stieg genau in diesem Moment aus seiner Kapsel. Plötzlich hielt er einen Moment inne und sah auf. Er blickte genau in Freezers Augen, der ein paar Stockwerke über ihm am Fenster stand und ihn beobachtete.  
  
Dann wandte er den Blick ab, führte seine Bewegung zu Ende und betrat das Gebäude.  
  
Freezer wälzte unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her. Er versuchte seit Stunden Schlaf zu finden, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wieder einmal hielt ihn der Gedanke an seinen Saiyajin wach. Was Vegeta ihn in den letzten Jahren an Schlaf gekostet hatte!  
  
Vegeta hatte ihn nicht begrüßt. Er hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen und die Einladung zum Training hatte er auch ausgeschlagen mit der Begründung die lange Reise hätte ihn angestrengt. Wer sollte ihm das glauben?! Früher wäre Vegeta auch dann im Trainingsraum erschienen, wenn er halb tot war.  
  
Freezer hielt es nicht aus mit dem Jungen- nein, Mann!-, den er liebte in einem Gebäude zu sein ohne ihn einmal gesehen zu haben. Die paar Sekunden von vorhin aus der Ferne zählten nicht!  
  
Freezer stand auf. Na gut, wenn Vegeta nicht zu ihm kam, dann musste er eben zu Vegeta.  
  
Leise betrat er Vegetas Schlafzimmer. Der junge Saiyajin lag auf seinem Bett. Die Fenster waren geöffnet, der kühle Nachtwind spielte mit den Vorhängen. Das Licht der drei Monde tauchte den jugendlichen Körper in ein eigentümlich reines, blass-bläuliches Licht.  
  
Freezer studierte den vollkommenen Körper, der vor ihm ausgestreckt lag. Unter der dünnen Decke, die Vegeta bis zur Hüfte bedeckte, zeichneten sich die muskulösen Beine ab, sein Blick glitt über den Bauchnabel zu der muskulösen Brust, verweilte eine Weile dort, prägte sich jede Linie ein. Zu Vegetas Taufnarbe am Oberarm waren noch einige anderer hinzugekommen, doch es entstellte ihn nicht; im Gegenteil es machte ihn noch anziehender. Seine Blick streifte die wohlgeformten, muskulösen Oberarme und die überraschend feinen Hände, bevor er weiter wanderte, über den Hals zu den verführerischen, halb geöffneten Lippen, der Nase, die geschlossenen Augen, über die entspannten, friedlichen Gesichtszüge des Schlafenden, bis hin zu dem schwarzen Haar, das sich deutlich vom weißen Kissen abhob.  
  
'Der Körper eines jungen Gottes', dachte Freezer und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er ein wohlbekannte Hitze in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Er begehrte 'seinen' Prinzen, aber er wollte ihn sich nicht mit Gewalt nehmen. Er wollte dem anbetungswürdigen Saiyajin, der so friedlich vor ihm lag, nicht weh tun.  
  
Er beugte sich über ihn und stützte sich mit seinen Händen neben Vegetas Körper ab. Eine Hand rechts und eine links. Er nährte sich dem Gesicht des Prinzen.  
  
Ich hasse dich!  
  
Diese Worte durchzuckten schmerzhaft sein Gedächtnis. Er hatte mit Vegeta trainiert und ihn seine volle Stärke spüren lassen. Daraufhin war der stolze Saiyajjin völlig außer sich geraten, doch Freezer hatte jeden seiner Schläge und Tritte pariert und ihn schließlich niedergeschlagen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich der Saiyajin no Ouji wieder auf die Beine gekämpft und ihm diese Worte an den Kopf geschleudert, zusammen mit einem Blick, der sonst nur Zarbon getroffen hatte. Jedes einzelne Wort und der Hass in ihnen und in den Obsidanaugen schnitten sich tief in Freezers Herz, doch er wollte, dass sein Prinz stärker wurde, es mit jedem in diesem Universum aufnehmen konnte, deshalb durfte er nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgehen!  
  
Freezer berührte die Lippen des anderen zart mit seinen. "Willkommen zu Hause", flüsterte er, richtete sich auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Bleib", bat eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Freezer drehte sich um und begegnete dem Blick von Vegeta. E wirkte genauso verletzlich wie vor drei Jahren, als sie beide auf den Kisten gesessen hatten. Vegeta streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Freezer verstand.  
  
"Warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte er sanft als er sich zu seinem Prinzen legte. Vegeta zog Freezer zu sich heran und küsste ihn zärtlich. Kurz darauf spürte Freezer, wie Vegetas Zunge an seiner Unterlippe entlang fuhr, um Einlass bat. Freezer öffnete seine Lippen und die Zunge seines Geliebten glitt in seinen Mund und erforschte ihn gründlich. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl für Vegeta Freezer zu schmecken, mit der Zunge des anderen zu spielen und als sie sich nach einigen Minuten wieder von einander lösten, rangen beide nach Atem.  
  
Vegeta legte seine Hände an das Gesicht von Freezer und betrachtete ihn, als hätte er einen lange verloren geglaubten Schatz wiedergefunden. Dann lächelte er. "Ich konnte ebenso wenig schlafen wie du. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du kommst...", hauchte er. Er legte den Kopf zurück und Freezer, der halb auf Vegeta lag, nahm die unausgesprochene Einladung an und begann seinen Hals zu liebkosen, während die Atemzüge des Prinzen tiefer wurden. Freezers Daumen spielte mit Vegetas rechter Brustwarze, die sich daraufhin versteifte. Der Prinz keuchte.  
  
Sein Liebhaber fuhr mit der Zunge die Konturen seines Ohres entlang, knabberte daran und spürte an seinem Bein erste Reaktionen auf seine Streicheleinheiten. Freezer lächelte. Vegeta wollte ihn genauso wie umgekehrt! Freezer wandte sich wieder dem Hals seines Koibito zu und saugte sanft daran, bis ein kleiner roter Fleck zurückblieb. Seine Hand strich an Vegetas Seite auf und ab.  
  
Vegeta wickelte seinen Schwanz um den von Freezer, der bei dem unerwarteten, flauschigen Gefühl zusammenzuckte, sich aber ohne Zögern den Brustwarzen von Vegeta zuwandte. Seine Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg den Hals hinab, umkreiste die Brustwarze und leckte dann darüber.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz keuchte laut und unregelmäßig.  
  
Freezer biss probehalber in die erhärtete Brustwarze und wurde mit einen Stöhnen belohnt. Er begann daran zu knabbern, während sich Vegetas weicher, flauschiger Schwanz an seinem rieb. Freezer bekam eine Gänsehaut als die weichen Haare über seine glatte Haut glitten.  
  
Plötzlich schob Vegeta ihn von sich weg. Er musste sanfte Gewalt anwenden, denn Freezers Körper sträubte sich dagegen. Irritiert suchte Freezer den Blick seines Koibito.  
  
Vegeta befreite seinen Körper von der Decke und grinste Freezer an, bevor er ihn ins Kissen drückte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Dann bedeckte er Freezers Hals und seinen Oberkörper mit kleine Küsschen, noch bevor er wieder richtig zu Atem gekommen war.  
  
'Der hat's aber eilig', dachte Freezer grinsend und gab sich mit geschlossenen Augen ganz den Berührungen des Prinzen hin. Er genoss es die Lippen und die Zunge des anderen auf seiner weißen Haut zu spüren und stöhnte leise.  
  
Vegeta wanderte langsam weiter herab, zum Bauch dann zum Unterleib, seine Hand strich an den Innenseiten von Freezers Oberschenkel hinauf, ein leichtes Zögern, dann schloss sich Vegetas Hand fest um Freezers Männlichkeit, die sich daraufhin vollkommen aufrichtete. Er fuhr rhythmisch am Schaft auf und ab und Freezers Stöhnen wurde lauter.  
  
"Stopp!" Plötzlich griff Freezer schwer atmend nach der Hand seines Koibito und löste sie von der empfindsamen Stelle. Vegeta gab ein missmutiges Geräusch von sich. Es hatte ihn angemacht, Freezer so lusterfüllt und irgendwie hilflos zu sehen. Er wusste kaum wie ihm geschah, als Freezer ihn wieder auf den Rücken beförderte und an derselben Stelle weitermachte, an der er aufgehört hatte. Vegeta wickelte seinen Schwanz um Freezers Handgelenk und drückte warnend zu. Freezer sollte sich gefälligst mit anderen Körperteilen beschäftigen!  
  
Freezer packte den Schwanz und durch Vegetas Körper lief ein Schauer und er stöhnte laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
So, der Schwanz war also nicht nur Schwachstelle, sondern auch eine erogen Zone. 'Gut zu wissen!' "Geduld, mein Prinz, Geduld!"  
  
Der Prinz knurrte ihn an, aber aus dem Knurren wurde schnell ein Schnurren, ab und zu unterbrochen durch ein Stöhnen, als Freezer seinen Schwanz mit einer Hand massierte und Vegetas Oberkörper mit kleinen, feuchten Küssen bedeckte. Freezer presste sich eng an den erhitzten Körper unter ihm, der bei der Berührung der kühlen, weißen Haut leicht erschauderte. Er liebte diesen heißen Körper! Er spürte, wie die Hitze, die Vegetas Lenden ausstrahlten auf seine eigenen über-ging. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, als Vegeta begann seinen Körper gegen den von Freezer zu reiben und sich dabei ihre Erektionen berührten.  
  
Vegeta zog Freezer zu sich hoch und seine Zähne gruben sich in das weiche Fleisch des dargebotenen Halses. Freezer keuchte erstaunt auf, als die Zähne durch die Haut brachen und das Blut am Hals herabfloss. Er spürte Vegetas Zunge am Hals, die das Blut ableckte und wenig sanft über die Wunde fuhr. Ein Schauer der Erregung durchrieselte ihn. "Vegeta...", keuchte er.  
  
"Es macht mich heiß!", hauchte der Prinz, der immer noch über die Wunde leckte und dabei seinen Unterleib gegen Freezers rieb.  
  
Die Gier eines Saiyajins nach Blut! Freezer musste lächeln, denn ihm gefiel das auch! Seine Hand wanderte über Vegetas Waschbrettbauch zu seinem Unterleib und als er den Ansatz von Vegteas Glied berührte, schrie dieser lustvoll auf und ließ sich zurück in das Kissen fallen.  
  
Freezer grinste und ließ sich zwischen Vegetas angewinkelten Beinen nieder. Ja, Mutter Natur hatte den Prinzen wirklich reichlich beschenkt!Er leckte erst ein paar mal über die Spitze von Vegetas Penis, dann über den Schaft und als er Vegetas Erektion vollständig in den Mund nahm, ging ein Zittern durch den gottgleichen, erregten Körper seines Geliebten.  
  
Er fuhr am steifen Glied auf und ab und die Lustschreie von Vegeta brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand.  
  
Vegeta krallte sich in das Laken um irgendwie die Selbstkontrolle zu behalten. "Freezer...Herr...", stöhnte er.  
  
Freezer blickte auf. "Ich bin nicht dein Herr, Vegeta."  
  
"Geliebter...", Vegeta schluckte, sammelte Atem um die nächsten Worte verständlich hervorzubringen. "...nimm mich..."  
  
Freezer konnte es kaum fassen. Vegeta gab sich ihm freiwillig hin, der stolze Prinz unterwarf sich aus freiem Willen!!!  
  
Freezer legte zwei Finger auf Vegetas Lippen und er nahm sie gehorsam in den Mund. Als sie feucht genug waren, hob Freezer Vegetas Hüften ein Stück an und drang mit einen Finger in ihn ein.  
  
Vegetas biss sich in die Hand um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. "Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Freezer sanft als er einen zweiten und später einen dritten Finger dazu nahm um die festen Muskeln zu dehnen. Der Prinz schüttelte mit zuammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren.  
  
"Das geht bald vorbei, mein Prinz", versicherte ihm Freezer. Als er der Meinung war, dass der jungfräuliche Körper des jungen Saiyajins genügend vorbereitet war, zog er die Finger zurück und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein.  
  
Vegeta biss heftiger zu, schmeckte Blut und leckte es ab. Er stöhnte leise.  
  
Freezer begann sich in ihm zu bewegen und jeder Stoß traf exakt den Punkt, der Vegetas Erregung ins Unermessliche steigerte. Er nahm den Ryhtmus von Freezer auf und bewegte seine Hüfte im selben Takt.  
  
Freezer wurde heftiger als Vegeta ihn mit seinen tiefen schwarzen Augen verlangend anblickte und griff nach dessen Glied. Er massierte es im Rhytmus seiner Stöße und beide warfen sich im selben Moment dem Höhepunkt zu und schrien auf.  
  
Freezer hielt den schweißnassen Körper seines Geliebten in den Armen und lächelte glücklich. Vegeta hatte schon eine Weile nichts gesagt und Freezer nahm an, dass er eingeschlafen war. Auch er fühlte sich schläfrig.  
  
Plötzlich begann Vegeta zu zittern. "Ich habe dich vermisst!", sagte er leise und das Zittern wurde heftiger. "Ich wollte mir einreden, dass ich stark bin und niemanden brauche", er brach in Tränen aus, "aber das stimmte nicht." Er kuschelte sich enger an Freezer. "Du hast mir die ganze verdammte Zeit gefehlt, Koibito!"  
  
Freezer hielt den weinenden Vegeta hilflos im Arm und streichelte ihm sanft und tröstend über den Rücken.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich ja da. Und ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich nie wieder verlassen werde", versprach er leise und Vegeta umarmte ihn fest.  
  
TBC  
  
Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Kommis!  
  
@Zoisyte: Vielleicht komme ich wirklich mal dazu, eine Geschichte mit Bardock in den Computer zu bringen. Ich bastel schon in meinem Köpchen fleißig dran, aber ich habe auch noch viele andere Ideen, die verwirklicht werden wollen. Also ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann ich diese Story schreiben und veröffentlichen kann. Und was die Sache mit Freezer/Zarbon angeht..... tja, ich fürchte ich mag Zarbon nicht besonders, auch wenn ich Freezer einfach nur knuffig finde. Tut mir leid.  
  
@Alex: Ich bin pausenlos am schreiben! Oder meinst du jetz auf Yaoi? Da poste ich meine Stroy wider, wenn man wieder uploaden kann, aber das kann sich ja noch 'ne ganze Weile hinziehen.... *seufz* 


	7. Chapter7

Okay, der Teil ist jetzt ziemlich unspektakulär, aber haltet durch es sind nur noch zwei Kapitel!  
  
Teil: 7/9  
  
Freezer bemerkte, dass Vegeta nach ihrem kleinen Stelldichein steifer lief als sonst. Sein Gang war nicht mehr so geschmeidig.  
  
"Habe ich dich zu hart rangenommen?", neckte er ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit. Vegeta schenkte ihm dafür nur einen bösen Blick.  
  
Am liebsten hätte der junge Prinz sein Essen im Stehen eingenommen, aber das wäre dann doch etwas auffällig gewesen. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und setzte sich auf den gepolsteten Stuhl, der ihm bretthart vorkam. Auf die Frage von Radditzu, was denn los sei, knurrte er nur gereizt.  
  
Beim Training aber schien der Schmerz vergessen und er bewegte sich so elegant wie eh und je. In der nächsten Nacht lud Freezer Vegeta in sein Bett ein und dieser folgte der Einladung freudig.  
  
Anfangs versuchten sie noch ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, aber als sowieso schon fast jeder wusste, dass die beiden ein Paar waren, gaben sie dieses Versteckspiel auf und stellten fest, dass sie sich so viel wohler fühlten. Zarbon kochte vor Wut und Vegeta wusste das, denn Zarbon war in Freezer verliebt. 'Wie kann dieser Rotzlöffel es wagen mit Freezer anzubändeln', dachte Zarbon hasserfüllt.  
  
Eines Morgens, nach einer langen Nacht voller Leidenschaft, fragte Freezer den Saiyajin, der sich in seine Arme gekuschelt hatte: "Was wünscht du dir eigentlich zu deinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag, mein Prinz?"  
  
"Ich werde schon zwanzig? Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht. Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre ich gestern erst achtzehn gewesen."  
  
"Mir auch, Vegeta. Wahrscheinlich merkt man wirklich nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man glücklich ist."  
  
Vegeta seufzte und dachte nach. "Dich", sagte er dann. "Ich wünsche mir dich. Deinen Körper, dein Herz, deine Seele."  
  
"Aber das alles gehört dir doch längst", sagte Freezer und schenkte Vegeta eins dieser liebevollen Lächeln, das nur er zu sehen bekam.  
  
"Dann bin ich wunschlos glücklich", erwiderte der Prinz und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Freezer liebte es dem Saiyajin no Ouji beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Er wirkte dann so friedlich, so verletzbar, es weckte Freezers Beschützerinstinkt. Oft lag er stundenlang neben Vegeta und beobachtete wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte und der Schwanz im Schlaf zuckte, lauschte den tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen, dem leisen Schnurren, das er manchmal von sich gab, und studierte aufmerksam die Gesichtszüge seines Koibito.  
  
Er fragte sich wie es Vegeta gelungen war, sein eiskaltes Herz zu erwärmen und letztendlich sogar zum Brennen zu bringen. Er hatte Freezer das Lieben gelehrt- und Freezer war ihm dankbar dafür. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was seinem Leben fehlte, bis er es dann tief in seinem Herzen und in jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte. Er liebte seinen Saiyajin abgöttisch und wenn er sah, dass andere ihren Blick über seinen Körper schweifen ließen, dann würde er ihnen am liebsten Augen rausreißen.  
  
Wenn Vegeta keinen Geburtstagswunsch hatte, dann musste sich Freezer wohl selbst etwas einfallen lassen, um seinem Saiyajin eine Freude zu machen.  
  
"Wach auf, Vegeta", sagte Freezer sanft und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Vegeta atmete tief ein, gähnte und streckte sich.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum zwanzigsten Geburtstag, Kleiner", meinte Freezer lächelnd.  
  
Vegeta blinzelte zu ihm hoch und grinste. "Wie ich sehe, hat sich mein Geburstagsgeschenk schon eingefunden." Er zog Freezer auf sein Bett und suchte begierig seine Lippen.  
  
Nach einem langen, heißen Zungenspiel biss sich Freezer selbst in den Finger und drückte ihn gegen Vegetas Lippen, dessen Keuchen lauter wurde während er das Blut ableckte.  
  
Freezer atmete tief durch und versuchte sein Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Die obsessive Gier des Prinzen nach Blut machte ihn an. Er streichelte sanft Vegetas Schwanz, das Fell sträubte sich und Vegeta stöhnte auf, saugte aber sofort an weiter Freezers Finger.  
  
Freezers Zunge spielte inzwischen mit Vegetas Brustwarzen, der ab und zu von Freezers Finger abließ um zu stöhnen oder nach Luft zu schnappen. Schließlich entzog Freezer dem Saiyajin seinen Finger und strich mit seinen Nägeln sacht an der Innenseite von Vegetas Oberschenkel entlang. Der Atem des Prinzen raste inzwischen beinahe und Freezer presste sich eng an den geliebten Körper, stellte aber sofort fest, dass das keine gute Idee war, denn er spürte wie sein Begehren ihn langsam hart werden ließ. Er biss sich auf die Lippe um seinen Körper wieder unter Konrolle zu bekommen und zog sich wieder von Vegeta zurück. Vegeta richtete sich auf und beugte sich zu Freezer um ihm das Blut von den Lippen zu lecken.  
  
"'Geta..." Diesen Spitznamen durfte nur Freezer benutzen, jeden anderen hätte Vegeta sofort umgebracht.  
  
Freezer drückte Vegeta mit sanfter Gewalt zurück aufs Bett und widmete sich Vegetas hochaufgerichteter Männlichkeit.  
  
Sein Kopf war zwischen Vegetas angewinkelten Beinen, sein Mund hatte Vegetas Erektion aufgenommen.  
  
Vegeta schrie und keuchte, stöhnte Freezers Namen, warf seinen Kopf hin und her und krallte sich mit seinen Fingern in die weiche Unterlage. Er spürte wie er sich schnell seinem Höhepunkt nährte und begann seine Hüften zu bewegen. Freezer packte sie und hielt sie an ihrem Platz, während sich Vegetas Schwanz um eins seiner Handgelenke wickelte.  
  
Vegeta schrie noch einmal laut auf und ergoss sich dann in Freezers Mund. Freezer richtete sich auf und beugte sich vor, um seine Wange sanft an der des schwer atmenden Prinzen zu reiben. Er wartete geduldig, bis Vegeta von seinem Höhepunkt zurück war und sagte dann: "Zieh dich an, Koibito. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich."  
  
Vegeta stieg aus der Raumkapsel und sah sich um. Sie waren mitten im Wald gelandet. Um sie herum standen grüne Bäume und die Vögel zwitscherte. Vegeta inhalierte tief die frische Waldluft und wandte sich dann zu Freezer um. "Was wollen wir hier?"  
  
"Hab etwas Geduld, es wird bald abend."  
  
"Ach so?", grinste Vegeta.  
  
Freezer grinste zurück. "Das können wir nachher auch noch machen, aber zunächst folge mir."  
  
Freezer ging vor, bis er aus dem Wald auf einen kleinen grasbedeckten Felsvorsprung hinaustrat. Die Felswand dahinter fiel steil ab. Vegeta vermutete, dass die Blickrichtung Westen war. Als Freezer sich setzte, ließ sich der Saiyajinprinz neben ihm nieder und blickte zum Horizont.  
  
"Warum hast du Zarbon eigentlich noch nicht umgebracht? Du wolltest es, und jetzt bist du stark genug."  
  
"Weil es für ihn eine größere Qual ist zu leben. Der Tod wäre eine Erlösung und so lange er keine Dummheiten anstellt, will ich ihm das nicht gönnen." "Warum ist es für ihn schmerzvoller zu leben?"  
  
Vegeta sah ihn erstaunt an. "Hast du denn immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass Zarbon bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt ist? Das habe ich schon mit zehn gemerkt."  
  
Freezer dachte nach. Ja, wenn er genau überlegte, dann war Zarbons Verhalten wirklich ein bisschen auffällig. Er hatte nie darauf geachtet. Zuerst hatte er nicht gewusst, was Liebe ist, und dann war er völlig auf Vegeta fixiert gewesen. Das erklärte natürlich einen Teil des Hasses, den Zarbon für Vegeta hegte.  
  
Freezer rutschte näher zu Vegeta und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, immer Zarbon die Schuld für deine Streiche anzuhängen?"  
  
Vegeta grinste. "Ich bin halt ein kluges Kerlchen. Bei meiner 'Kühlschrank- Attacke' dachte ich mir, dass wenn der Kühlschrank fehlt und bei Zarbon gefunden wird, bin ich dann fein raus und Zarbon die Schuld kriegt. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du mich gesehen hast, als ich mit dem Kühlschrank getürmt bin. Die Suppenflecken auf seiner Kleidung hatte Zarbon mir zu verdanken. Bevor ich die Suppe nämlich ausgetrunken habe, Habe ich ein bisschen in eine Tasse gefüllt. Als ich fertig war, nahm ich die Tasse und ging zu Zarbon. Der kam gerade aus seinem Zimmer und hatte es ziemlich eilig. Ich tat, als ob ich stolpern würde und der Inhalt der Tasse landete auf seiner Kleidung. Tja, da er unbedingt schnell zu dir wollte, habe ich ihm angeboten seine Kleider in die Reinigung zu bringen. Und voilà: Ich hatte Beweisstücke! Zarbon hat mich auch nie niedergeschlagen. Die Beule an meinem Hinterkopf habe ich mir an deinem blöden Nachttisch geholt." "Also bist du auf meinem Bett herumgesprungen. Ich habe mich schon über die Beule im Holz von meinem Nachttisch gewundert. Aber eins verrate mir noch: Warum gerade Zarbon? Du hättest ja auch jeden anderen Krieger nehmen können. Warum hast du dir immer Zarbon als Opfer ausgesucht?"  
  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte seinen Kopf an Freezers Schulter. "Ich schätze, dass hängt damit zusammen, dass er dir von allen Soldaten am nächsten stand. Auf irgendjemanden musste ich meinen Zorn darüber, dass mein Planet und mein Volk von dir vernichtet wurden, ja lenken!"  
  
"Liebst du mich,'Geta?"  
  
Vegeta sah ihn an. "Natürlich, Freezer. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben!" Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Auch wenn ich es dir nicht oft sage", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.  
  
Freezer sah lange in die tiefschwarzen Saiyajinaugen, die er so liebte und blickte dann lächelnd zum Horizont, der sich langsam rot färbte.  
  
"Oh", entfuhr es dem Prinzen erfreut, als er die rote Dämmerung sah. "Du kannst dich noch daran erinnern?!"  
  
Freezer nickte. "Deinen Blick damals auf dem Wüstenplaneten werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du während deiner Eroberungstouren besonders viel Zeit hattest, um dir die Dämmerungen der Planeten anzusehen." Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Und schon gar nicht solche schönen."  
  
Er küsste Freezer zärtlich und fühlte wie dessen Hand zwischen seine Beine glitt.  
  
TBC  
  
Ich würde mich riesig über ein bisschen Feedback freuen! Tut mir doch den Gefallen! *lieb kuck* 


	8. Chapter8

Also, dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich PWP, fürchte ich, aber verliert nicht den Mut! Noch ein Teil und es gibt eine Happy End (oder vielleicht auch nicht ^____^)  
  
Teil: 8/9  
  
Vegeta lag auf seinem Bett. Endlich war Freezer wieder da! Er war über ein Jahr unterwegs gewesen, hatte sich irgendwo in der Galaxie rumgetrieben, während Vegeta hier auf Asken-sei auf ihn wartete.  
  
Natürlich hätte Vegeta mitgekonnt, wenn er gewollt hätte, aber Freezer hatte einen Auftrag, den er eigentlich nur ihm anvertrauen wollte. Es ging um die Eroberung eines Planeten mit einer Bevölkerung, die eine hohe Kampfkraft auf-wies und Vegeta war der Stärkste nach Freezer.  
  
Er tat seinem Koibito den Gefallen, reiste in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und eroberte den Planeten, nicht ganz ohne Schwierigkeiten und Verletzungen, aber letztendlich hatten die Bewohner dem Oozaru, in den sich Vegeta verwandelt hatte, als es brenzlig wurde, nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Wenn er allerdings gewusst hätte, dass Feezer so lange fort sein würde, wäre er mitgeflogen. Er seufzte. Nach einem Jahr im Zölibat hatten sie viel nachzuholen! Vegeta grinste und stand auf.  
  
Freezer drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer den Thronsaal betreten hatte und seine Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, als er den schwarzhaarigen Saiyajin erblickte.  
  
"Kann ich unter vier Augen mit dir reden, Freezer?", fragte er ernst.  
  
Freezer nickte verwundert und gab seinen Leuten einen Wink, den Raum zu verlassen. Nur Zarbon ließ sich ein weiteres Mal auffordern und warf Vegeta einen düsteren Blick zu, als er den Saal verließ.  
  
Freezer saß auf seinem fliegenden Thron(den dürft ihr euch nicht wie im Fernsehen vorstellen, sondern thronähnlicher : ) ) und sah auf Vegeta herab: "Was ist los, 'Geta?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.  
  
Zu Freezers Überraschung breitete sich auf Vegetas Gesicht ein breites Grinsen aus. Er sprang mit einen Satz zu Freezer auf den Thron, setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn ungestüm.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. "Meister Freezer...", der Soldat brach ab und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt in der Tür stehen.  
  
Freezer und Vegeta sahen ihn an. Zwei kalte rote Augen und zwei kalte schwarze Augen fixierten ihn. "Nicht so wichtig", murmelte er und senkte den Blick. "Komme dann später wieder." Er verließ schleunigst den Raum.  
  
Vegeta wandte sich wieder Freezer zu. "Ich denke, dass ich mal wieder der Dominantere sein darf!", grinste er und drückte seine Lippen wieder auf die seines Geliebten und schob seine Zunge in dessen Mund, während er sich eng an die kühle Haut von Freezer presste. Vegeta hatte entdeckt, dass die Berührung seines warmen Körpers Freezer beinahe verrückt machte.  
  
Freezer stöhnte in seinen Mund und seine Nägel drückten gegen Vegetas Haut, als er erste Reaktionen seines Körpers auf Vegetas Nähe spürte. Oh ja, sein Saiyajin hatte ihm wirklich gefehlt!  
  
Vegeta ließ sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, rücklings vom Thron fallen und zog Freezer mit sich. Der Aufprall war nicht so hart wie er gedacht hatte.  
  
Freezer löste sich keuchend von den Lippen seines Prinzen und begann ihn aus seinem eng anliegenden blauen Trainingsanzug( den aus der Boo-Saga --. ^) zu schälen. Vegeta half ihm, indem er die Hüften etwas anhob.  
  
Als er Vegeta entkleidet hatte, lehnte er sich wieder vor, wobei er absichtlich Vegetas halb aufgerichtetes Glied streifte, und streichelte über die weiche Haut. Vegeta stöhnte und legte den Kopf zur Seite. Freezer knabberte zärtlich an Vegetas Hals, bevor er dann fast wie in Trance seine Zähne tiefer in das weiche Fleisch grub, bis er Blut schmeckte. Der Prinz bog aufstöhnend den Rücken durch. Freezer leckte die warme rote Flüssigkeit ab und wusste plötzlich, warum Vegeta es so erregend fand. Er keuchte erregt als Vegeta in seinen Arm biss und mit seiner Zunge über die blutende Wunde fuhr, aber er unterbrach seine Tätigkeit an Vegetas Hals keine Sekunde. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich rapide während sie den roten Lebenssaft des anderen ableckten.  
  
Vegeta begann seinen Unterleib gegen den von Freezer zu reiben, während er seinen Schwanz um den von Freezer wickelte. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre erhitzten Körper und umfasste Freezers Erektion. Der verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Blut als ihn bei der unerwarteten Berührung plötzlich grelle Blitze der Lust auf seiner Netzhaut blendeten.  
  
Vegeta spürte, dass mit Freezers Verlangen auch sein eigenes wuchs, bis sich sein Glied schmerzhaft vesteift hatte. Er begehrte Freezer, er brauchte ihn. Er rollte sich herum, sodass er jetzt auf Freezer lag und erlaubte seinem Koibito noch ein wenig mehr an der Wunde zu lecken, während er an seinem Hals saugte.  
  
Dann wanderte er weiter an Freezers Körper herab, erkundete mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge jeden Zentimeter der weißen Haut. Freezers Finger krallten sich in sein schwarzes Haar und Vegeta spürte an seinem Unterleib, dass Freezers Körper genauso nach Erlösung schrie wie sein eigener. Er keuchte und suchte wieder Freezers Lippen und während des wilden Zungenspiels, löste Freezer eine Hand aus seinen Haaren und griff nach Vegetas Schwanz.  
  
Der Prinz warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie vor Lust laut auf.  
  
"'Geta", stöhnte Freezer und Vegeta verstand die unausgesprochene Bitte und zog sich etwas zurück. Er hob Freezers Hüften an und drang in ihn ein. Vegeta begann zu zittern und kämpfte einen Moment um Selbstbeherrschung. "Du fühlst dich so gut an", brachte er mit lusttrunkener Stimme hervor. Freezer stöhnte als Antwort, als Vegeta anfing sich in ihm zu bewegen. Vegeta beobachtete wie Freezer überwältigt von seiner Lust den Kopf hin und her warf und seine Fingernägel über den Boden kratzten.  
  
Er liebte es, Freezer so hilflos zu machen. Es machte ihn an! Seine Stöße wurden heftiger und er griff nach Freezers Erektion und begann sie rhythmisch zu massieren. Aus Freezers Stöhnen wurden Schreie und Vegeta ließ seiner Lust freien Lauf. Es dauerte nicht lange und Freezer erlebte seinen Höhepunkt. Im selben Moment kam Vegeta mit einem letzten Stoß tief im Körper seines Geliebten. Dann fiel er schwach vor und blieb heftig atmend auf Freezer liegen.  
  
Freezer hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass Vegeta immer etwas länger brauchte, bis er von seinem Höhepunkt zurück war, aber heute war es anders. Freezer brauchte genauso lange. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert!  
  
Schließlich rutschte Vegeta lächelnd von Freezer runter und griff sich mit einer Hand an die Wunde an seinem Hals. "Ich dachte schon, du machst es gar nicht mehr", murmelte er und legte seinen Kopf auf Freezers Schulter.  
  
Unwillkürlich wanderte Freezers Hand zu seiner Narbe am Hals, die Vegeta ihm bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen vor drei Jahren zugefügt hatte. "Was meinst du?", fragte er etwas irritiert.  
  
Vegeta blickte auf die Stelle, an der Freezers Hand lag. "So markieren Saiyajins ihre Partner. Auf diese Weise wird eine geistige Verbindung zwischen ihnen hergestellt. Sie teilen dann alle ihre Gefühle und Gedanken. Bei uns beiden klappt das nicht ganz, weil du kein Saiyajin bist, aber ansatzweise funktioniert es trotzdem." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Du warst mein, seit wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Und nun bin ich auch endlich dein!"  
  
Freezer begriff, was für ein Geschenk ihm von seinem Prinzen gemacht worden war. Er hatte sich rückhaltlos an ihn gebunden. Es war Vegetas Art gewesen, seine Liebe zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
  
Vegeta seufzte glücklich und schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, dass Freezer verstanden hatte.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta-sama!", rief Radditzu und lief auf den Prinzen zu, der sich umgedreht hatte und wartete. "Wir sehen uns kaum mehr. Ihr seid ja immer nur mit Freezer zusammen! Wie lange ist es her, seit wir das letzte Mal miteinander geredet haben?"  
  
"'Ne ganze Weile schätze ich", meinte Vegeta schulterzuckend und machte eine auffordernde Geste. "Komm, wir gehen in mein Zimmer. Dann können wir meinetwegen nach Herzenslust über die guten, alten Zeiten plaudern."  
  
Als Radditzu Vegetas betrat, bekam er große Augen: "Wow! Das ist ja ein halber Palast!"  
  
Vegeta grinste. "Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt." Er sezte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und Radditzu setzte sich immer noch staunend neben ihn. "Wo seid Ihr du gerade hergekommen?", fragte Radditzu dann.  
  
"Von Freezer. Er hatte einen Auftrag für mich. Die Leute auf Jetro-sei machen Schwierigkeiten. Ich soll diese Pest auslöschen."  
  
"A-aber Jetro-sei ist mit den Saiyajins verbündet gewesen. Sie sind stärker als wir!"  
  
"Das hat Freezer auch gemeint, aber ich bin nicht mehr der schwächlich Zehnjährige. Ich bin sehr viel stärker als du glaubst. Fast so stark wie Freezer. Wenn ich fleißig trainiere, übertreffe ich ihn vielleicht sogar noch."  
  
Radditzu fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. "WAS? Seid Ihr sicher?" Vegeta sah ihn ernst an. "Ich weiß, dass noch gewaltige Kräfte in mir schlum-mern. Ich fühle es! Mein Vater hatte Recht. Ich habe das größte Potential aller Saiyajins."  
  
"Wie ist Freezer denn so?"  
  
Vegeta verstand nicht. "Du kennst ihn doch auch!"  
  
"Ich meinte, als Liebhaber."  
  
"Oh, also ich kann mich nicht beklagen." Vegeta grinste wie eine Katze, die gerade einen Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte.  
  
"Zarbon kocht vor Wut. Das ist Euch klar, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich Radditzu. Und ich genieße jede Sekunde." Vegeta verengte die Augen. "Er hat mich gedemütigt, nun soll er leiden."  
  
Radditzu lachte. "Immer noch der Alte!" Vegeta lächelte zurück.  
  
"Wann fliegt Ihr nach Jetro-sei, mein Prinz?"  
  
"In drei Tagen. Vorher werde ich noch etwas mit Freezer trainieren." 'Und nicht nur das', fügte Vegeta in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Vegeta richtete sich auf, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Bauch. Der Schlag hatte gesessen. Verdammt, wieso hatte er sich auch von Freezer überraschen lassen?  
  
Das Training machte ihm jedesmal Spaß. Es forderte ihn und er sah, dass er Fortschritte machte. Wenn er neun Jahre zurück dachte, als er mit dem Training bei Freezer begonnen hatte...  
  
Vegeta schwebte in der Luft und sah sich um. Wo war sein Partner? Er streckte seine geistigen Fühler aus und spürte Freezer plötzlich ganz nah hinter sich, aber es war zu spät um zu reagieren. Freezer packte ihn mit einem Arm von hinten und Vegeta versuchte sofort sich zu befreien. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Freezer grinsen und wusste einige Sekundenbruchteile später auch, warum.  
  
Freezer ließ seine Hand zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren gleiten und rieb sanft über diese Stelle.  
  
"Ahhh...Freezer", keuchte Vegeta. "Das... ist... unfair!" Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an Freezers Schulter und gab sich der Berührung seines Liebsten hin. Er stöhnte und spürte, wie sich etwas in seinem Schritt regte.  
  
"Heute trainieren wir das letzte Mal zusammen, bevor du abreist. Dann sehen wir uns eine ganze Weile nicht mehr", raunte Freezer dem Prinzen ins Ohr und dieser feute sich schon auf eine lange Nacht.  
  
Freezer fühlte, wie sich die Beule unter Vegetas blauem Traningsanzug rasch vergrößerte, und grinste. "So sehr mache ich dich also an, Kleiner?", fragte er mit kaum verhohlener Erregung. Vegeta stöhnte ihm als Antwort leise ins Ohr.  
  
Freezer schleuderte Vegeta unsanft auf den Boden, setzte sich auf ihn und riss ihm seinen Trainingsanzug vom Leib. Vegeta war etwas überrascht von der Aggressivität, mit der Freezer vorging, konnte aber auch nicht sagen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel.  
  
"Warum trägst du eigentlich beim Training nie etwas drunter?", wollte Freezer mit rauer Stimme wissen, während er über eine von Vegetas Narben am Oberkörper leckte. Er atmete tief den maskulinen Geruch seines Prinzen ein.  
  
"Weil ich mir deiner Aufmerksamkeit gewiss sein will", keuchte Vegeta als Freezer sanft in seine empfindliche Haut biss.  
  
'Das ist dir gelungen, mein Prinz', dachte Freezer und begann an Vegetas Narbe am Hals zu saugen. Er fühlte, wie Vegetas Erregung wie eine Woge über seiner Beherrschung zusammenschlug und biss zu.  
  
"Ahhh", stöhnte der Prinz, als seine Wunde aufbrach und warmes Blut seinen Hals hinabfloss. Freezers Zunge fuhr gierig darüber. 'Wie sehr ich mich doch meinem Saiyajin angepasst habe', dachte er. Früher wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, seinen Partner zu beißen. Vegeta hatte ihm allerhand interessante Dinge beigebracht. Er liebte diesen Sayajin. Er begehrte ihn. Vegeta bedeutete ihm mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Einige Völker hatten Götter, die sie anbeteten, er hatte seinen stolzen Saiyajinprinzen.  
  
Vegeta schlang die Arme um seinen Geliebten und drückte ihn fest an sich. Freezer hörte Vegeta stöhnen und keuchen und löste seine Lippen von seinem Hals.  
  
Er blickte auf Vegeta hinunter und sah, wie der junge Gott unter ihm mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurücklegte und ihm seinen Körper anbot. Beinahe hätte Freezer bei diesem Anblick alle Selbstbeherrschung fahren lassen. 'Er ist wunderschön...'  
  
Vegeta wartete ungeduldig zitternd auf eine weitere Berührung Freezers, das Fell an seinem Schwanz aufs äußerste gesträubt. Freezer lächelte und zog mit seine Fingernägel über Vegetas Oberkörper, nicht fest genug, dass es blutete, aber dennoch mit genügend Druck dass der Körper unter ihm erschauderte.  
  
Vegeta stöhnte als Freezer erneut mit der Zunge über seine Haut fuhr. Er drückte sich noch enger an Freezer um ihn sein Verlangen spüren zu lassen. Dieser befreite sich mühsam aus der Umklammerung und ließ sich zwischen den Beinen des Prinzen nieder. Er grinste, als Vegeta auf einmal ganz still lag. Er wusste, worauf der schwer atmende Prinz wartete. Er beugte sich hinunter und nahm Vegetas pochende Erektion in den Mund.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz schrie seine Lust lauthals heraus, als Freezer an seinem Glied auf- und abglitt, doch kurz vor dem Höhepunkt ließ Freezer auf einmal von ihm ab und küsste ihn.  
  
Die Zunge des jüngeren Kriegers kämpfte ärgerlich gegen Freezers, der genau wusste, dass Vegeta das, was er eben getan hatte, hasste.  
  
'Na gut, wie du willst' Freezer beförderte Vegeta mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf den Bauch. Sein Koibito gab einen verdutzten Laut von sich, stöhnte aber gleich darauf wieder, als er fühlte, dass sich Freezer gegen seinen Rücken presste und zart in die weiche Haut biss.  
  
Vegeta stöhnte laut auf, als er Freezer mit einem Ruck in sich spürte. "Zu hart für dich, mein kleiner Prinz?", neckte Freezer ihn lusttrunken.  
  
"Quatsch nicht. Mach weiter", keuchte Vegeta und streckte sich Freezer entgegen, der daraufhin laut aufstöhnte und begann sich zu bewegen. Seine Hand glitt um Vegetas Hüften und massierte dessen Glied. Die Luft war erfüllt von dem Stöhnen und dem keuchenden Atem der beiden Liebenden bis Freezer plötzlich aufschrie und schwach vorne über fiel. Vegeta ergoss sich im selben Moment und die beiden kuschelten sich wie neugeborene Hundewelpen aneinander, bis sie von ihrem Höhepunkt zurück waren.  
  
Dann stand Vegeta auf um nach den Überresten seiner Sachen zu sehen. Er hielt die Stofffetzen in die Luft. "Und wie soll ich jetzt zurück in mein Quartier kommen?", fragte er belustigt. Er wusste wie eifersüchtig Freezer war.  
  
Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Vegeta ging wieder zu Freezer, der jede Bewegung des unbekleideten Körpers aufmerksam verfolgte. Sein Prinz bewegte sich mit einer Eleganz, die Freezer früher für nicht möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Vegeta setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Freezers Schulter. "Wie lange werde ich unterwegs sein?"  
  
"Zwei Wochen hin, zwei Wochen zurück. Wie lange du auf dem Planeten brauchen wirst, kann ich dir nicht sagen... bist du dir sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst?"  
  
"Natürlich, Liebster", antwortete Vegeta und küsste Freezer zärtlich, der den Kuss sofort erwiderte.  
  
Freezer stand am Fenster seines Thronsaales und beobachtete, wie Vegetas Raumkapsel den Orbit verließ. Warum hatte er nur so ein komisches Gefühl dabei?  
  
TBC  
  
Und was haltet ihr bis jetzt von dieser Fic? Ich kann auch negative Kritik vertragen... obwohl mir positive natürlich lieber ist *grins* 


	9. Chapter9

Mann, das hat jetzt aber geradezu ewg gedauerrt, bis ich den Teil posten konnte. Ich hatte nämlich einen Sportunfall (ich sag's ja: (Schul-)Sport ist Mord!)und konnte meine rechte Hand kaum benutzen. Also vergebt mir und viel Spaß beim Lesen!)  
  
Teil: 9/9  
  
Nach guten vier Wochen traf die Raumkapsel wieder ein. Freezer ging so schnell wie gerade eben möglich ohne zu Rennen hinunter zum Landeplatz. Er war aufs äußerste beunruhigt. Vor zwei Wochen war er aus dem Schlaf geschreckt, weil er furchtbare Schmerzen hatte. Ihm war aber fast sofort klar, dass es nicht seine, sondern die Gefühle seines Koibito waren.  
  
Ihre geistige Verbindung war unvollkommen, so dass Freezer nicht alles spürte, was Vegeta empfand. Wenn die Schmerzen die zu ihm durchdrangen, so stark waren, was musste Vegeta dann erst erdulden? Er musste sehr schwer verletzt sein, wenn nicht sogar tödlich verwundet.  
  
Daraufhin hatte er versucht mit Vegeta Verbindung aufzunehmen. Vergeblich. Auf den Funkspruch hatte der Prinz nicht reagiert und es war Freezer nicht gelungen den Geist seines Saiyajins über ihre ganz persönliche Verbindung zu ertasten. Vielleicht war er tot.  
  
Die Tür der Raumkapsel öffnete sich nicht. Entweder wollte Vegeta nicht aussteigen oder er war nicht in der Lage die Tür zu öffnen. Mit einiger Kraftanstrengung, gelang es Freezer die Tür von der Kapsel zu entfernen und was er dann sah, brachte sein Herz zum Stillstehen. Im gesamten Innenraum der Kapsel klebte Blut. Vegeta selbst war blutüberströmt. Seine Kleidung war zerissen und sein Brustpanzer zerstört. In seinem Bauch klaffte eine furchtbare Wunde und von seinem Schwanz war nichts zu sehen. Der Prinz der Saiyajins regte sich nicht.  
  
Ängstlich fühlte Freezer nach dem Puls seines Geliebten und fand ihn zu seiner großen Erleichterung. Er schlug nur schwach und unregelmäßig, aber Vegeta lebte! Freezer brachte ihn so schnell er konnte zu einem Arzt, der Vegeta sofort in eine dieser Regenerationseinheiten, Medi-Tank genannt, steckte und die heilende Flüssigkeit einließ. Viel Hoffnung für den schwer verwundeten Prinzen hatte er allerdings nicht.  
  
Freezer saß Tag und Nacht bei seinem Geliebten. Er aß nicht und trank nur, wenn Radditzu ihn förmlich dazu zwang.  
  
Freezer wusste nicht wieviele Tage er neben seinem Koibito kauerte und verzweifelt zu einem Gott betete, an den er nicht glaubte.  
  
Einige seiner Leute kamen dann und wann vorbei um besorgt nach ihm zu sehen. Freezer achtete nicht darauf. Er meinte unter all diesen unbedeutenden Gesichtern Zarbon und Radditzu zu erkennen, war sich aber nicht sicher.  
  
Er sah nur Vegeta reglos in der heilenden Flüssigkeit, für mehr war in seinem Kopf kein Platz. Er legte eine Hand gegen das dicke Glas des Medi- Tanks. "Stirb nicht. Kämpfe! Wir wollten doch deinen dreiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag nachfeiern. Du kannst mich nicht einfach alleine lassen! Ich brauche dich, mein stolzer Prinz!" Freezer brach in die Knie und fühlte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung etwas Nasses an seiner Wange herunterlaufen. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben geweint. Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal gewusst, dass er es konnte.  
  
Radditzu fragte ihn während dieser endlosen Tage, in denen Freezer jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor, mehrmals, ob er ihn ablösen sollte, damit Freezer ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam, aber dieser wollte davon nichts wissen. Freezer hatte das Gefühl, dass Vegeta sterben würde, wenn er nicht mehr über ihn wachte. Es war natürlich Einbildung, er wusste es, aber ein Blick auf den hilflosen Saiyajinprinzen genügte um seinen Entschluss zu bleiben, zu festigen.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit voller Angst(in Wahrheit waren es zehn Tage) kam dann endlich die erlösende Nachricht des Arztes: "Seine Gehirnströme arbeiten wieder normal."  
  
Freezer schaffte es gerade noch sich ins Bett zu schleppen, bevor er dann zwei Tage durchschlief. Seine Rasse brauchte nicht besonders viel Schlaf, aber zehn schlaflose Tage und Nächte hinterließen ihre Spuren.  
  
Als er aufwachte, duschte er ausgiebig und ging dann wieder zu Vegeta. Der Arzt sagte ihm, dass es noch ungefähr zwei bis drei Tage dauern würde, bis Vegeta wieder vollständig geheilt war und Freezer erteilte ihm den Auftrag ihm Bescheid zu geben, wenn es soweit war.  
  
  
  
Freezer beobachtete wie die heilende Flüssigkeit abgelassen wurde und der Medi-Tank sich öffnete. Einen Augenblick herrschte atemlose Spannung, dann öffnete Vegeta die Augen und stand auf. Er sah an sich herab und schloss und öffnete die Fäuste, als wolle er probieren ob auch alles an ihm funktionierte. Er warf einen Blick seinen Rücken hinab und sein Gesicht nahm einen undefinierberen Ausdruck an, als er sah, dass sein Schwanz nicht nachgewachsen war. "Das werden sie bitter bereuen!", prophezeite der Prinz düster.  
  
Freezer lächelte. Das war sein Saiyajin!  
  
Vegeta trat vor den Arzt, der ihn noch einmal gründlich untersuchte und zufrieden feststellte, dass Vegeta wieder ganz gesund war.  
  
"Na prima. Dann kannst du ja jetzt verschwinden!", knurrte Vegeta den Arzt an, der ihn verdattern anblickte und sich dann zusammen mit den anderen Leuten im Raum zurückzog. Dann waren Vegeta und Freezer allein.  
  
Vegeta ging zu Freezer und umarmte ihn fest. Freezer drückte seinen Prinzen an sich und streichelte ihm sanft über die bloße Haut am Rücken. "Du warst die ganze Zeit bei mir, nicht wahr?", fragte Vegeta leise. Freezer nickte leicht und küsste Vegeta sanft auf die Stirn. "Ich hab's gespürt. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Wärst du nicht dagewesen..." Freezer schnitt Vegeta mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen das Wort ab. "Jag mir nie wieder solch einen Schrecken ein!" Vegeta lächelte nur.  
  
"Da drüben liegen Sachen, die du dir anziehen kannst... obwohl... so ganz ohne Kleidung gefällst du mir auch!"  
  
"Das wird eine lange Nacht, Liebster", verkündete Vegeta grinsend und rieb seine Nase sanft an Freezers und zog sich dann an.  
  
Die folgenden Wochen trainierte Vegeta verbissen. Freezer beobachtete es mit leiser Sorge. Anscheinend hatte Vegeta wirklich vor, sich für die Demütung zu rächen. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich an dem Saiyajin verändert. Er wirkte sehr viel stärker als früher. Allgemein hatte sich irgendetwas an ihm verändert. Da lag etwas dicht unter der Oberfläche, das nur darauf wartete ans Tageslicht zu treten. Eines Nachts lagen die beiden eng aneinandergekuschelt in Freezers Bett lagen, lief plötzlich ein Zittern durch den schlafenden Körper des Sayajin no Ouji. Freezer wachte auf und sah seinen Koibito besorgt an. Vegeta krümmte sich.  
  
"Was ist los 'Geta?"  
  
"Irgendetwas... kribbelt", presste der jüngere Krieger hervor. "Iiieeehh!" Er krümmte sich zusammen, aber plötzlich entspannte sich der Körper des Prinzen wieder und Freezer fühlte eine pelzige Berührung an seinem Schwanz. Er lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Das war es also gewesen. Vegetas Schwanz war nachgewachsen! Er lauschte eine Weile den tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen seines Geliebten, bevor er wieder beruhigt in einen ruhigen Schlaf hinüber glitt.  
  
"Nein! Das machst du nicht!", sagte Freezer mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
"Ach nein? Wie willst du mich denn daran hindern?" Vegeta grinste und ging in seine Angriffsstellung.  
  
"Vegeta sei vernünftig! Die Bewohner von Jetro-sei hätten dich damals fast umgebracht. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft dieses Risiko noch einmal eingehen wollen!"  
  
Vegeta lächelte gefährlich. "Sie haben mich gedemütigt und ich werde mich blutig rächen!"  
  
Freezer stöhnte auf. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"  
  
"Ich meine es todernst!"  
  
Freezer seufzte. "Dann werde ich dich begleiten. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal dieser Gefahr aussetzten."  
  
"Von mir aus", sagte Vegeta schulterzuckend. "Dann sind wir nicht so lange getrennt."  
  
Freezer sah zu wie Vegeta gegen drei Jetrosaner gleichzeitig kämpfte. Es sah gar nicht schlecht für den Prinzen aus. Nachdem er zwei getötet hatte, ergriff der dritte die Flucht. Vegeta folgte ihm ohne zu zögern und Freezer flog Vegeta hinterher. Zu spät erkannten die beiden, dass sie direkt in eine Falle geflogen waren. Die Jetrosaner bildeten einen engen Ring um ihre beiden Gegner.  
  
"Shimatta!", fluchte Vegeta ungehalten.  
  
'Das wird eng!', dachte Freezer. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses Volk schon so stark war. Er hätte sie eher beseitigen sollen!  
  
Die Jetrosaner in der ersten Reihe griffen an und Freezer und sein Geliebter hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Angriffe abzuwehren.  
  
'Kuso! Ich kann doch nicht schon wieder verlieren!', dachte Vegeta und fühlte einen unbändigen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Er war doch so viel stärker geworden! Und er spürte, dass da noch sehr viel mehr Kraft in ihm war. Er war kurz davor eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Wenn es ihm doch endlich gelingen würde!  
  
Er hörte einen kurzen Aufschrei hinter sich und als er einen Blick über die Schulter warf, sah er Freezer am Boden liegen, der sich zwar mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung gegen den Ansturm seiner Gegner wehrte, aber doch sichtlich unterlegen war. 'Sieht so aus, als wenn wir beide heute den Tod finden würden' dachte Vegeta. Nein! So schnell würde er nicht aufgeben! Er würde sein Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen.  
  
"Wir haben dich schon einmal besiegt, Saiyajin!", höhnte einer der Krieger. "Wir schaffen es auch noch mal!"  
  
"Das wird sich zeigen", knurrte Vegeta und brach dem vorlauten Krieger mit einem wuchtigen Schlag das Genick.  
  
Währenddessen war Freezers Abwehr vollständig zusammengebrochen und die Bewohner des Planeten trieben ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten vor sich her. Sie spielten mit ihm, wie die Katze mit der Maus.  
  
'Es ist meine Schuld, dass er hier ist. Er ist nur wegen meiner Sturheit mitgekommen. Ich muss ihm hier raushelfen!' Vegeta schrie wütend auf und wollte sich auf Freezers Gegner stürzen doch plötzlich baute sich vor ihm eine lebendige Mauer aus Jetrosanern auf. Vegeta gab ein wildes, animalisches Knurren von sich und spürte wie der Blutrausch, den Saiyajins im Kampf erleben und der sie so stark macht, die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm. Er stürzte sich ohne Rüksicht auf Verluste auf die verhassten Feinde und mähte sie reihenweise nieder. Dass er selber Verleztungen davon trug, merkte er nicht.  
  
Er kämpfte wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gekämpft hatte, er wusste, dass das der Entscheidungskampf war. Entweder er und Freezer würden sterben oder sie würden dieses ganze verdammte Volk ausrotten. Aber auch für den stolzen Saiyajin war die Übermacht erdrückend. Tötete er einen, nahmen drei andere dessen Platz ein. Vegeta spürte wie seine Kräfte erlahmten.  
  
Er hörte Freezer aufschreien und sah kurz darauf den bewusstlosen Körper seines Geliebten zu Boden fallen. Die Jetrosaner über ihm vereinigten ihre Energie zu einem großen tödlichen Ki-Ball.  
  
Vegeta wusste, wenn Freezer von diesem getroffen wurde, war er nur noch kosmischer Staub- und er würde es nicht verhindern können. Er war zu weit entfern und eingekreist.  
  
Seine Hilflosigkeit ließ eine tiefe, brodelnde Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Er merkte, dass seine Energie ins Unermessliche stieg. Das war die Grenze, die er überschreiten musste! Er versuchte seine Energie zu bündeln. Seine Haare wurden für einen Moment golden und seine Augen grün. Dann verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Energie, aber er versuchte es gleich noch einmal und mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sprang er auf die erste Super-Saiyajinstufe. Seinem Freezer tat niemand etwas an!  
  
Sein gewaltiger Ki-Strahl vernichtete die Jetrosaner vor ihm und die, die das Leben seines Geliebten bedrohten sowie den Ki-Ball. Alles löste sich in einer gewaltigen Explosion. Die Erschütterung auf dem Planeten war gewaltig.  
  
Freezer erlangte in diesem Moment das Bewusstsein wieder und als das grelle Licht der Explosion verschwunden war, glaubte er, er hätte eine Halluzination. Das da über ihm in der Luft war eindeutig sein Vegeta, doch er hatte sich verändert! Sein Haar war golden, die Augen grün, ihn umgab eine golden Aura und die Energie, die er ausstrahlte war unbeschreiblich. In seiner Blutgier trieb er die Rebellen von Jetro-sei erbarmungslos vor sich her und vernichtete alle bis auf den lezten Mann. Am Ende war von den Kriegern kaum mehr als Staub übrig. Einem Super-Saiyajin hatten sie nichts entgegenzusezten!  
  
Als er die Feinde restlos vernichtet hatte, landete er neben Freezer, der sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte und ihn fassungslos anstarrte.  
  
Er kniete neben ihm nieder und küsste ihn begierig und Freezer begriff, dass Kampfeslust und sexuelle Lust nahe beieinander lagen.  
  
Er spürte die Erregung seines Koibito über ihre geistige Verbindung und stöhnte laut auf. Es gefiel ihm seinen Saiyajin so wild und zügellos zu erleben.  
  
Vegeta zog sich eilig seine Kleider aus und achtete nicht darauf, dass sie an einigen Stellen rissen. Seine Gedanken waren auf etwas anderes gerichtet. Er legte sich auf Freezer und erschauderte, als die kühle Haut seines Liebsten seinen erhitzten Körper berührte. Er knabberte kurz an Freezers Narbe und wanderte dann mit leichten Bissen in die weiche, weiße Haut des Oberkörpers hinab zu Freezers Unterleib. Verdammt, dieser Kampf, das ganze Blut, hatte ihn wirklich geil gemacht! Er spürte wie der Druck in seinem Unterleib zunahm. Freezer spürte Vegetas bereits voll aufgerichtete Männlichkeit an seinem Oberschenkel und keuchte.  
  
Als Vegeta seine Erektion in den Mund nahm, krallte er sich lustvoll aufschreiend in das goldene Haar des Prinzen. Vegeta war nicht nach einem langen, zärtlichen Vorspiel zumute und er spürte dass Freezer mit der harten Tour durchaus einverstanden war.  
  
Keuchend richtete er sich wieder auf und küsste Freezer verlangend, der genauso fordernd erwiderte.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr warten", stöhnte der Prinz Freezer ins Ohr.  
  
"Dann nimm mich doch endlich!", kam die gekeuchte Antwort. Freezer war nicht weniger erregt als er selber, über ihre geistige Verbindung, die mit der Zeit immer besser wurde, übertrug sich Vegetas Verlangen auch auf Freezer.  
  
Seine vor Lust verdunkelten grünen Augen trafen Freezers als Vegeta dessen Hüften anhob und mit einem heftigen Stoß in ihn eindrang. Beide stöhnten laut auf. Vegeta zog sich wieder ein Stück zurück und stieß erneut zu. Heftiger. Freezer bewegte seine Hüften fordernd gegen Vegetas und dieser beschleunigte sein Tempo und massierte dabei Freezer steifes Glied und brachte ihn schnell zum Orgasmus, so wie auch er rasche Befriedigung im Körper seines Geliebten fand. Keuchend lagen die beiden aufeinander, rangen nach Luft. Vegeta war wieder ein normaler Saiyajin und grinste Freezer an. "Hey, das war gut! Das sollten wir öfter machen!"  
  
Freezer wuschelte dem Prinzen durch die Haare und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
  
  
Freezer und Vegeta standen am Fenster des Thronsaal in Freezers Raumschiff. Sie waren jetzt seit zwei Tagen wieder zurück auf Jetro-sei.  
  
"Ich habe endlich ein Geschenk zu deinem dreiundzwanzigsten Geburstag für dich gefunden", meinte Freezer lächelnd.  
  
Auch Vegeta lächelte. Er fand es süß, dass Freezer jedes Jahr an seinen Geburstag dachte. "Du brauchst mir nichts schenken", erwiderte er.  
  
"Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"  
  
"Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich neugierig bin. Also spann mich nicht auf die Folter!"  
  
"Ich dachte du willst kein Geschenk?!" Freezer schmunzelte. Vegeta blieb doch immer der Alte.  
  
Vegeta knuffte Freezer leicht. "Sag schon! Was ist es?  
  
Freezer deutete hinaus in das unendliche Schwarz des Weltalls. "Das Universum!" Dem Prinzen verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Er schluckte. "Du willst mir dein Imperium schenken? Das kann ich nicht annehmen." Das Zittern seiner Stimme verriet, wie gerührt er war.  
  
Freezer drückte sich fest an Vegeta. "Natürlich kannst du, Koi. Du bist jetzt der Stärkere von uns beiden. Du hast ein Recht darauf. Ich trenne mich gerne davon, denn ich weiß, dass du besser regierst als ich. Du bist als Prinz, als Beherrscher der Völker, geboren. Ich liebe dich, mein stolzer Saiyajin."  
  
Seine Stimme wollte Vegeta nicht gehorchen, also küsste er Freezer zart auf die Wange und sah dann in sein neues Königreich hinaus.  
  
-----Owari-----  
  
Also das war's jetzt endgültig mit der Fic. Ganz besonders möchte ich mich bei Zoysite bedanken, die mich auf dem ganzen langen Weg begleitet und mir immer wieder so liebe Kommis geschrieben hat. Vielen, vielen Dank!!!  
  
Und auch wenn die Fic jetzt abgeschlossen ist, freue ich mich immer noch über Kommis! Also solltet ihr in einem Monat oder einem Jahr diese Geschichte lesen, so ist es ganz und gar nicht verkehrt- und sogar erwünscht-, dass ihr mir eure Meinung mitteilt. Ich würde mich riesig drüber freuen!!!! 


End file.
